The L and L Adventures: Dwelling in Doriath
by lotrlover16
Summary: Having escaped from Thangorodrim, Legolas, Lorien, and Vanwa head to Doriath to start anew. Warning: OCs abound.
1. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, nor do I claim to be. I do this for pleasure not profit. Enough said.

AN: The Legolas in my stories is not Tolkien's Legolas, either of Gondolin or Mirkwood. I simply borrowed the name with no intention of returning it.

The L and L Adventures: Dwelling in Doriath

Chapter One: Rude Awakenings

In the Elder Days of Middle Earth there was a herd of horses dozing beside the river Aros. The horses were lean and covered with dried sweat from a long, hard journey. The few horses that were not sleeping were tearing hungrily at the grass. Into this peaceable scene came a loud shout immediately followed by a splash. Then the sound of childish laughter could be heard coming swiftly towards the horses. It was a sure sign of familiarity on the horses part that when a running figure crashed into their midst they only moved out of his way and continued what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted.

The figure was a young male Elf. He had long golden-blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. He had youthful, yet strong features that were currently contorted with mirth. He had the lanky build of an elfling just coming into maturity and was painfully thin. His clothes were much to big for him and looked to be of very poor make.

The first young Elf was swiftly followed by another young Elf with identical features. Except that his face was contorted with anger and determination instead of laughter. And his golden hair was dripping wet along with his clothes.

The second Elf quickly caught up to the first Elf and tackled him. A brief wrestling match ensued with the second Elf quickly emerging as victor since it is very hard to laugh and wrestle at the same time. As the second Elf caught his breath he glared at the first Elf pinned beneath him.

"You threw me in the river!" exclaimed the second Elf incredulously, once he had caught his breath. "Las, that was the first sound sleep I have had in weeks. And being awakened by someone grabbing me and tossing me in cold water is not something I enjoy!"

By now the first Elf was looking slightly remorseful. "I am sorry, brother, I did not think of that. I just wanted to do something to make Vanwa laugh. He is far too serious for an elfling his age. You are not truly upset with me are you, Lorien?"

The one named Lorien sighed but did not loosen his grip on his twin. "I am not truly upset, Legolas. You startled me is all." A mischievous expression replaced the previous look of fury. "But I can not let this injustice go unanswered. Hmm, what would be a fitting punishment? Do you have any ideas, Vanwa?"

The one addressed as Vanwa was a small, brown-haired elfling. He was less emaciated than the twins but could not be described as fat, or even healthy. He was younger than the other two, being only twenty-one to their forty-one. Due to inhaling a lot of smoke a year ago he could no longer speak, but Lorien had taught him to make signs with his hands in place of words so he could converse after a fashion. After a moments thought, Vanwa made a couple gestures that made a grin spread across Lorien's face.

"Oh, Vanwa, you are brilliant. Bring some over here."

By now Legolas had become very nervous. He could not see Vanwa from where he was lying and so had no idea what was going on. He swiftly found out when Vanwa and Lorien started smashing fresh horse manure in his hair. The following shrieks would have put a ringwraith to shame, if they had been born an age earlier to hear it.

Needless to say, after that everyone needed a thorough wash. So the threesome made their way down to the Aros, laughing and chatting and reeking of manure. After washing themselves and their clothes, the elflings decided, since they were wet anyway, to go ahead and wash their horses.

It took the elflings some time to get all the dirt and dried sweat out of over thirty thick coats and when they did, it made the horses look even thinner. It also made the many scars that the horses bore more apparent. Generally you would never find Elven horses in such a sorry state of health, but these horses had newly come into Elven hands. Before, they had been subjected to the rough, uncaring hands of evil men, as had the elflings who now tended them.

A month ago, the three elflings had instigated the escape of many of the slaves that were being held on the slopes of Thangorodrim, the mountain above Morgoth's underground fortress. The elflings had called the horses to them as they escaped, to draw attention away from the other escapees and to aid in their own escape. They had spent the following month riding hard to avoid recapture. They had been on the constant alert for Orc patrols as they crossed the Anfauglith (the gasping dust), but now that they were leaving lands held by the enemy they were able to relax a little, yet not completely.

Once they were done washing, the elflings saddled ten of the horses and strapped several bulky bundles onto the saddles. The saddles and bundles had been taken, along with the horses under them, by the elflings from their former masters when the Men had been so foolish as to try and recapture them. The bundles mainly consisted of armor, weapons, and clothes that the Men would no longer need, having been killed by the elflings.

The elflings mounted three of the unburdened horses and followed the river south for the rest of that day and most of the night. Although they were moving at a much slower pace then they had been before, the elflings and their equine entourage still made it a considerable distance before they stopped to rest for the few remaining hours of the night. In the morning, the elflings caught fish for their breakfast while the horses feasted on the juicy green grass by the riverbank.

The elflings pressed on and by noon they came to a ford, which they decided must be the Arossiach (the ford of Aros). They crossed the river at the ford but decided not to follow the road that continued on from it, for it went west and they wanted to go south towards Doriath.

The reason the elflings were making their way towards Doriath was that it was the closest realm still free from Morgoth's control that the twins knew of. Plus the twin's grandmother was from Doriath, though she did not dwell there anymore. They only half remembered the stories their mother had told them of their family in Doriath, so they were unsure if they would find any kin left there that would take them in. The scant knowledge the elflings did have of Doriath was from a mother's long ago teaching and the other slave's late night whisperings, so it is understandable that when they came to the Girdle of Melian they became hopelessly lost.

The Girdle of Melian was an enchantment that Queen Melian had put in place to protect Doriath from attack. Anyone that tried to enter Doriath without the permission of King Elu Thingol would find himself lost in the confusing mists and shadows that surrounded the forests of Doriath. Only one had breeched the Girdle without the King's permission, and, unfortunately for the elflings, they did not share Beren's power.

For three days Legolas, Lorien, and Vanwa were lost in that enchantment. Despite their constant vigilance some of their horses managed to wander off into the mist and get lost, taking some of the elflings' supplies with them. It was with dwindling possessions and hope that the elflings laid down to sleep for the third time since getting lost.

* * *

><p>"Captain," called one of the scouts of the March Wardens of Doriath softly as he dropped out of a tree.<p>

"What did you find?" asked the Captain as he approached the scout.

"Horses, Captain. A whole herd of them in a clearing just a little ways ahead."

The Captain huffed, annoyed that the scout had not given him any new information. He was well aware that there was a large group of horses a little ways ahead since they had following their tracks since that morning. "And?" prompted the Captain gruffly.

"There are some people with them, two or three I am not sure. I did not get a good look at them but their garb is Mannish as is their tack." The Captain frowned at the news that there might be Men trying to get into Doriath. "Whoever they are they are sleeping right now. They did not even set a watch," scoffed the Warden.

The Captain frowned even more severely at that. Even inside the Girdle of Melian it was dangerous to sleep without setting a watch, and doubly so on the edge of it. The Girdle kept out Orcs but wolves could make their way through it, not to mention bears and other forest predators. The lack of watch made the Captain suspect a trap, but the small number of people made that unlikely. "Are you sure there are only two or three people?"

The scout drew himself up proudly. "I am sure of it. I could not clearly see them under their blankets, but there could only have been three at the most. And I saw no tracks leading away from their camp."

"Then why so many horses?" wondered the Captain under his breath.

The scout's sharp Elven hearing caught the question and he frowned, that fact had been bothering him too. "I do not know, Captain. But I definitely saw only three people at the most."

The Captain nodded his thanks to the scout before turning to address the rest of his patrol. "I want archers in the trees surrounding the clearing. Everyone is to stay out of sight unless I signal otherwise."

The Wardens did as their Captain commanded and cautiously moved forward and surrounded the clearing. Once the Captain was sure his archers were in place he stepped out from behind the trees and approached the camp openly.

The Captain only took a few steps before one of the horses spotted him and neighed a warning to his fellows. Immediately the pile of blankets in the middle of the clearing sprang to life. Three figures arose from the blankets, weapons in hand, before the Captain could take another step.

The Captain stopped in shock. They were mere children! And their pointed ears and slim builds indicated that they were Elven children. But what were three elflings doing alone on Doriath's border? The Captain continued to stare as the elflings shifted into a back-to-back triangle. The two taller elflings held their swords with an ease that the Captain knew came only from experience. The smaller elfling was less at ease with his long knife but looked no less ready to defend himself.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the taller elflings of the Captain.

"Generally, it is customary for the intruder to identify himself first," answered the Captain, his befuddlement making him cautious.

"Well, you are the one who intruded on our sleep so…" the elfling trailed off with an expectant look at the Captain.

The Captain felt his lips twitch into a small smile. The elfling was not a fool that was for sure. "Very well. I am Oropher, a Captain of the High King's March Wardens. Now who are you who trespasses on the King's land?"

"I am Legolas and this is my brother, Lorien," said the elfling as he tilted his head back towards the elfling behind him. "The short one is Vanwa."

Vanwa glared at Legolas for calling him short, he was actually quite tall for his age, but since Legolas still had his attention fixed on Oropher it failed to have an impact.

"What is your business in Doriath, Legolas?" questioned Oropher.

"None of yours," Legolas retorted and immediately winced as Lorien drove a sharp elbow into his side. "But if you call off your archers I might be willing to discuss it," he hastened to add while surreptitiously moving a hand to rub his sore ribs.

Oropher was very surprised that Legolas had spotted the well-hidden archers. But elflings were hardly a threat to Doriath's security, so he signaled for his archers to stand down. As soon as the archers were no longer pointing arrows at them the elflings sheathed their weapons and turned to face Oropher.

Oropher started slightly when he finally saw Lorien's face. Elven twins were a rarity so he was surprised to find two wandering the wilds of Doriath. And the fact that Vanwa bore no resemblance to either of them puzzled him.

"Thank you, Captain Oropher. You might as well come closer so we do not have to shout at each other." Lorien spoke politely but with a subtle authority.

As Oropher approached he noticed that the twin's heads barely reached his shoulder, and Vanwa was only slightly taller then his belt. The oddness of finding elflings alone in the woods again impressed itself upon Oropher and he asked again why they were there.

"We came to see the beautiful sights of course," said Legolas as he looked around with exaggerated admiration at the dreary looking trees.

Lorien rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before answering with the real reason. "We came to find kin and a place to stay."

Oropher could easily believe that reason, refugees streamed into Doriath on an almost regular basis. "What kin do you seek?"

"Any kin of Daurhael, our grandmother, who lived in Doriath long ago," answered Lorien.

"I know Daurhael," answered Oropher, pleasantly surprised that these elflings were related to his friend. "I did not know she had grandchildren. You must be her daughter's children. Oh, what was her name?" Oropher muttered trying to remember the name Daurhael had mentioned in many of her letters, before it became too dangerous to run regular curriers between Doriath and the Falas (coast).

"Falawen," answered Legolas with a rough voice. Oropher recognized the look on the twin's faces as grief and endeavored to gentle his tone.

"She is not with you?" Oropher asked, silently dreading the answer.

"She is dead," answered Lorien. "As is our father. That is why we are here seeking kin."

The twins had a forced calm about them that hinted at their underlying grief. The sympathetic, yet calm look that Vanwa sent them made Oropher suspect that either he was not related to them or that he had never known his own mother. Oropher sincerely hoped that it was not the latter.

"Where are you from?" Oropher asked in an effort to get the conversation out of the painful lull it had fallen into.

A strange expression crossed the twin's faces and they glanced at each other. Something passed between them and then Legolas sent Oropher a disarming smile. "Hithlum, originally, but that hardly matters now. What does matter is where we are going, which is Menegroth, if you will take us there that is."

Oropher's curiosity was stirred by the obvious evasion but he let it slide, for now anyway. "I can not in good conscience let elflings wander in the wilds by themselves. I also cannot let strangers into Doriath without taking them to the King first, so yes I will be taking you to Menegroth."

The elflings looked relieved and happy at that proclamation. "Thank you, Captain," said the twins at exactly the same moment with eerily similar smiles on their faces.

"Now that that is settled I think it is time for us to go back to sleep," said Lorien placing a hand on Vanwa's shoulder and steering him back towards the pile of jumbled up blankets that was their bed. "See you in the morning Captain," Lorien added over his shoulder.

Vanwa sent Oropher a shy smile and a little wave. Legolas gave Oropher a lopsided smile and chirped, "Sweet dreams, Captain."

Oropher stood there for a moment watching the elflings settle down under their blankets. He took careful note of the way the twins slept with their hands unconsciously gripping their swords and the fact that they placed Vanwa in the middle. It saddened Oropher's heart that Elves as young as these were already accustomed to having to defend themselves against the world in which they lived. Thoughts of his own son filled Oropher's mind and comparing his bubbly, innocent Thranduil to these wary, hardened elflings made his heart even heavier.

Oropher was startled out of his thoughts by the feel of eyes. One of the twins, he had lost track of which one, was giving Oropher a pointed look that asked why he was still standing there staring at them. Oropher took the hint and strode out of the clearing back to his warriors. As Oropher left he realized that he had failed to ask several important questions, like why elflings had so many horses and why they wore Mannish clothes, but he did not even slow his stride. He reasoned to himself that the elflings obviously needed their rest and could answer his questions in the morning, but Oropher could not help but feel that he was following the polite orders of an elfling.


	2. A Royal Welcome

Chapter Two: A Royal Welcome 

At dawn the next morning Legolas, Lorien, Vanwa, Oropher, and two extra March Wardens set off towards Menegroth. The rest of Oropher's patrol had continued on their regular route during the night. Legolas offered the use of their horses to the Wardens coming with them, which they gladly accepted. There were few horses in Doriath, since it was mainly forestland and thus impractical for keeping large amounts of horses. Messengers or the King's court got first pick of the few horses that were in Doriath, so it was rare for the March Wardens to get to ride.

They rode at a leisurely pace for most of the day. Oropher was leading the group with Legolas riding beside him and Lorien and Vanwa behind them. The two extra Wardens rode behind as rear guard. As they rode Oropher finally got to ask some of his questions.

"Why do you have so many horses, Lorien?" Oropher asked the twin riding next to him.

"I suppose you could say they were our reward for many years of service. I am Legolas by the way," he added with a smirk.

"My apologies, Legolas." Legolas shrugged off Oropher's apology; he thought it was funny when people confused him with his brother. "Thirty horses is a very generous reward."

"Yes it is," Legolas agreed noncommittally.

"What did you do that prompted such a large reward?" asked Oropher, doubtful of Legolas' story.

"We robbed the Dark Lord of many valuable assets."

Lorien and Vanwa had already been snickering at the conversation and they burst into laughter at Legolas' last comment, while all three March Wardens stared at Legolas uncomprehendingly. Since the elfling's horses and the Elves they had helped free had been assets of the Dark Lord, that statement was both ironic and true, but only if you knew how the elflings had gotten their horses.

"I am confused, what does robbing the Dark Lord have to do with anything?" Oropher questioned with a confused stare at Lorien, who was laughing so hard he had to clutch the mane of his horse to keep from falling off.

"It is a long story, Captain. And one I would rather not get into right now," Legolas said with an apologetic look at Oropher. "What I would like to know, Captain, is how you know Daurhael."

Oropher wanted to question Legolas more about what he meant by robbing the Dark Lord, but he could hardly deny the elfling news about his grandmother, especially when he looked at him so pleadingly. "I have known Daurhael since I was born. She and my father were both members of Thingol's court, so she occasionally spent time with my family. I worked with Daurhael on several projects when I started serving in Thingol's court. I liked working with her. She had a way of getting things done. She could persuade even the most stubborn Elf I know to see things from her point of view and to do as she asked. I could count on one hand the number of times I saw her lose an argument."

"Did she like working in Thingol's court?" asked Lorien. Both of the twins were hanging on Oropher's every word. They had only ever heard of Daurhael from their mother's point of view, so Oropher was explaining a side of their grandmother they knew nothing about.

"Oh yes. There was nothing she liked better than helping people. Serving on the court allowed her to do that. She was one of the most respected and beloved members of the court. The whole court missed her when she married Rhovan and moved to the Falas (coast)."

"Does any of her family still live in Doriath, Captain?" asked Legolas.

"I think Rilnen is the only one still living at Menegroth. He is a smith."

Legolas shot a questioning look back at Lorien, but he just shrugged. "How is Rilnen related to our grandmother?" Legolas asked sheepishly, embarrassed that a stranger knew his family tree better than he did.

"Rilnen is Daurhael's younger brother. That would make him your great uncle. Daurhael had two older brothers, but they died in the First Battle of Beleriand, along with their father. Daurhael's mother went to live with her and Rhovan at Eglarest after that. Rilnen has been living alone since then, so I am sure he will be glad to have family around again."

"You mentioned that Rilnen is a smith, Captain." Lorien's statement was nonchalant but his expression betrayed his curiosity. Lorien had always possessed a deep love for creating things and was a skilled smith himself.

"He is. Matter of fact, he made this sword for me when I decided to join the Wardens." Oropher patted the finely tooled leather scabbard hanging from his hip.

"Did he make the scabbard as well or just the sword?" asked Lorien staring intently at the hilt.

"He made the scabbard too, but my wife did the tooling on it. Would you like to see it?"

"I would, if it is no bother," came Lorien's eager, yet polite, response.

Oropher unsheathed his sword and handed it over to Lorien hilt first. Lorien immediately began examining the blade with a professional eye.

"You are married, Captain?" asked Legolas, knowing it would take Lorien a while before he was done admiring a well-crafted sword.

"Married with two children," Oropher said with a proud smile. "My eldest, Ithilwen, is studying to be a healer like her mother. My son, Thranduil, is about Vanwa's age I think, maybe a little older. How old are you Vanwa?"

Vanwa started slightly and glanced at Legolas who nodded at him encouragingly. Vanwa raised two fingers and then one.

Oropher was puzzled by that response so Legolas explained. "Vanwa can not speak, so he communicates through hand gestures."

"Ah, I see. You are twenty-one then?" Vanwa nodded without looking up from his horse's mane. Oropher studied the silent elfling thoughtfully. "The March Warden's use a few hand signals and they have always fascinated me. If you would be willing to teach me I would very much like to learn the signs you use."

Vanwa was obviously thrilled by the request if his broad smile and vigorous nods was any indicator. His smile slipped after a moment and he turned towards Lorien slightly panicked. "I have never taught anyone anything before. How can I when I cannot speak? What should I do?"

"Relax Vanwa," Lorien said with a chuckle. "I doubt that Captain Oropher expects you to teach him anything right this minute. And I can help you if you need it. Though I doubt you will, since I suspect you will be a natural teacher." Lorien then gave Oropher back his sword. "That is a fine blade, Captain, a very beautiful and powerful tool. Thank you for letting me see it."

"Glad you like it, Lorien," Oropher said as he sheathed the sword.

"What is Menegroth like, Captain?" asked Legolas, curious about what would hopefully be their new home.

Oropher launched into a glowing description of Menegroth while Lorien and Vanwa discussed how the mute could teach Oropher his sign language. Once Lorien and Vanwa finished their silent consultation they started paying attention to what the Captain was saying and were soon as enthralled as Legolas was by the wonders he described. Oropher described The Thousand Caves with such love and pride that when the elflings finally saw the tall, stone gates of the underground fortress gleaming in the setting sun before them, it felt like they were old friends. The Elves dismounted, gave their horses over to some stable hands, causing them some dismay at the number of horses they had to care for, and crossed the stone bridge before the gates of Menegroth.

Oropher spoke briefly with the guards at the gates while the elflings admired the beautiful hall inside. The pillars that lined both walls were cut to look like beech trees, complete with leafy branches arcing to the ceiling. The elflings even saw the likenesses of birds peeking out from between the stone leaves. The walls were carved and painted to look like a forest, complete with animals. Occasionally there was hung a beautifully woven tapestry depicting the history of Menegroth. The floors were made of multicolored stone, polished from millennia of Elven occupation.

Oropher finished talking to the guards and one of them ran to tell the King that they wanted an audience. Oropher ushered the elflings further into Menegroth once the guard came back saying that the King would see them immediately in the throne room. The twins gazed around appreciatively as they passed through a beautiful courtyard, while Vanwa looked like he was about ready to trip over his own jaw. At the end of the courtyard they came to a set of tall, ornately carved wooden doors that a guard opened to reveal the throne room.

The throne room was a long hall with a raised platform at the end where two white, marble thrones sat. The backs of the throne were inlaid with precious stones and were utterly breathtaking when the light hit them just right. But for all the beauty of the thrones they were nothing compared to the ones who sat on them.

King Elu Thingol had long silver hair upon which sat an ornate mithril circlet. Even sitting on his throne it was apparent that he was the tallest person in the room. He had a handsome, yet stern face that radiated charisma and authority. But it was the Queen that took the elflings' breath away. She was easily the most beautiful woman they had ever seen, but it was not even that which left them in awe. Words could not describe the wonder and awe that swept over the elflings. All the stories they had heard of Queen Melian had mentioned that she was a Maia, one of the angelic beings that had helped the Valar shape the world, but that did not prepare them to actually see her.

Oropher gave the twins a gentle nudge to get them out of their slack-jawed stupor and started to guide them toward the thrones. Lorien grabbed Vanwa's hand as he passed, since Vanwa seemed to have forgotten how to breathe much less walk. Oropher stopped at a respectful distance from the thrones and bowed. The elflings copied the move awkwardly, since the twins were used to a different kind of bow and Vanwa had never bowed to anyone in his life.

"My King," Oropher began respectfully, "My patrol found these elflings wandering alone last night on your north eastern border. They were attempting to enter Doriath to find kin of their grandmother, Daurhael, but had gotten lost in the enchantment. They also had several horses with them, which they claimed were a reward for, and I quote, "Robbing the Dark Lord of many assets."

"Many valuable assets," corrected Legolas under his breath.

Unfortunately, sharp Elven hearing caught the words and both Oropher and the King raised an eyebrow at the elfling. Legolas turned a little red under the scrutiny, but still managed to work up a smile and say, "Forgive me, my lords, but I dislike when sayings are misquoted, especially my own."

"Fair enough," Oropher conceded with an amused grin before continuing his report to the King. "They wish to claim refuge in Menegroth with their kin, so I brought them to you, my King, for your permission to do so."

The King studied the elflings thoughtfully. "What are your names, young ones?"

The twins glanced at each other and Legolas indicated for Lorien to speak. "My name is Lorien Nolocanoion. This is my twin brother, Legolas. And this is our good friend, Vanwa Baravornion. We would very much like to make your kingdom our new home, if that pleases you, your majesties."

"I have never turned away a child in need, and I have no intention of doing so now," answered the King. "But I would like to know how you came to be in such need. What of your parents?"

"Dead," said Legolas grimly. Vanwa winced at the reminder, and shuffled a little closer to Lorien, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The King looked compassionately upon the orphans and when he spoke his voice was softer. "I am sorry to hear that. Captain Oropher mentioned that you have kin here?"

Lorien nodded. "Yes, my King. One of your smiths, an elf by the name of Rilnen, is our grandmother's brother."

"Will you all stay with him, or do you have family of your own here?" The King asked Vanwa.

Vanwa froze when the king spoke to him and sent a panicked glance towards Lorien. He merely smiled and made a quick gesture with his hands that meant, "I will translate."

Vanwa gulped and began signing. "I have no family left that I know of, so I will stay with the twins."

The King looked surprised when Lorien started translating Vanwa's gestures into words but seemed to take it in stride. The Queen did not appear at all surprised.

At that moment a bell chimed somewhere deeper in the hill Menegroth was delved in.

"Ah, that would be the dinner bell." The King then stood, offering a hand to his wife as she did the same. "I still wish to know about what valuable assets you robbed the Dark Lord of, but that can wait until we have had a bite to eat. I invite you to join me at my table for supper, you too Captain."

The twins and Vanwa murmured and nodded their consent respectively, but Oropher shook his head regretfully. "I would love to, my King, but it has been some time since I have seen my family and I wish to dine with them."

"Of course, Captain. Go enjoy your time with your family." Oropher bowed and then hastened out of the room.

The King and Queen led the way to the dining hall. The dining hall was a spacious cavern with tables placed in orderly rows. Servants moved between the tables setting platters laden with food at all the tables that had Elves at them, which was probably half of them. When the King and Queen entered the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and rose to their feet out of respect. The King motioned for everyone to continue what they were doing and led the way to his table at the back of the hall.

As they walked across the marble floor, the elflings could occasionally hear the hushed conversations of Elves trying to discover who these strange elflings were who followed the King and Queen. The elflings were suddenly acutely aware that the clothes they were wearing were several sizes to big for them, since they were originally made for fully grown Men, and none too clean. When it became apparent that they were to dine with the King, the curious glances doubled.

"Lorien, Legolas, Vanwa let me introduce you to some of my councilors." The King waved a hand at a dark haired Elf that was seated at the very end of the table. "Furthest from you is Lord Mavwin. Next closest are my steward, Lord Arminas, and his wife, Lady Findoriel." The couple nodded and smiled at the elflings. "To my left are Lord Ragnor, Lord Halmir and his wife, Lady Tinwiel. My lords and ladies this is Legolas, Lorien, and Vanwa."

The elflings bowed and Lorien murmured a polite greeting and then they were being sat across the table from the King and Queen. Elves set trays piled with food down at the table and everyone started eating.

The elflings were overwhelmed by the abundance and richness of the food served at the King's table. After months, or in the twins' case years, of living on the incredibly short rations the slaves were fed, even the simplest meal was a feast, and what was served at the King's table was far from simple. Vanwa, who came from a simple home, could not even name some of the utensils and foods that were at the King's table. The twins, who had attended many feasts and fancy dinners, though never an Elvish one, helped Vanwa figure out which utensils to use when and which foods he might like. The twins also made sure that Vanwa took small portions of whatever he wanted, since they knew that it would be very easy to overeat and get sick on the rich foods.

Once the elflings had finished eating, which took awhile since Vanwa seemed determined to at least taste all the dishes on the table, the King bade the twins to explain what they had meant by saying that they had robbed the Dark Lord of many valuable assets.

"Robbed the Dark Lord!" scoffed Ragnor incredulously. "What could elflings have robbed the Dark Lord of?"

"We heard the question the first time, Lord Ragnor," commented Legolas drily, while Vanwa sent the indignant lord a glare for daring to belittle his twins.

"That comment was meant to explain to Captain Oropher what we had done to get our horses." Lorien spoke to the King, completely ignoring Ragnor. "Although I admit it does not really explain anything unless you know how we got our horses."

"And how did you get your horses?" asked the King with admirable patience.

"We stole them from the Easterlings who dwell upon Thangorodrim upon our escape from many years of not so faithful service to them." Legolas' cheerily stated explanation earned him the undivided attention of the entire table. Even Mavwin, who had appeared to not be paying attention to the conversation in the middle of the table, was staring at Legolas incredulously.

After a moment of stunned silence, the table erupted with questions. Mavwin and the royalties were the only ones to not give voice to their thoughts. The King command silence and then asked the twins to explain, from the beginning, how that had come about.

Since Legolas was the better storyteller, and because he had been the one to start the ruckus, he was delegated the task of explaining things. Legolas started with the tale of his, Lorien's, and their mother's capture. He glossed over their ten-year stay in Angband and their mother's death, and left out completely any mention of the twin's travels to other worlds. He briefly recapped his and Lorien's time on Thangorodrim before Vanwa came and then took a detour to give a brief account of Vanwa's life and his capture by Easterlings that had resulted in the loss of his voice. Legolas then explained in detail their preparations for a mass escape, taking time to praise Vanwa's part in it enough to turn the shy elfling an interesting shade of red. As a climax, Legolas thrilled his entranced audience with a vivid retelling of their escape and subsequent journey across the Anfauglith to Doriath. By the time he had gotten to the night Oropher found them, and so ended his tale, the tables had long since been cleared and the dining hall emptied of everyone except them and a few servants.

While Legolas talked, Lorien took the opportunity to study the Elves who were listening. He saw mostly compassion and pity in the faces of Arminas and Findoriel as they listened to a few of the horrors the elflings had been through, whereas Halmir and Tinwiel seemed horrified by Legolas' account. Mavwin was a harder read but Lorien detected no ill will under his stony facade. In stark contrast to the others Ragnor was practically boiling with suspicion and ill temper. With a sinking heart Lorien realized that not all would welcome their presence in Menegroth. But he drew strength from the fact that the King had already welcomed them and neither he nor the Queen seemed to be reconsidering that decision.

The King was the first to rouse enough to speak after Legolas finished weaving his tale. "I have called most of my captains and councilors together for a meeting tomorrow, and I would like you three to be there. You have seen more of the Enemy's strength and numbers than my spies could ever hope of seeing and still live."

"We would be glad to help fight the Enemy in any way we could," responded Legolas readily, and Lorien and Vanwa nodded along.

"My King! You surely do not mean to let elflings into your council," interjected Ragnor angrily. "By their own admission they have served the Evil One." At that Legolas was outraged and opened his mouth to let the pompous Elf know it, but Lorien's steady hand on his arm warned him against speaking rashly. "We do not know if what they say is true. They could be spies for all we know. They cannot be trusted."

The King's face was unreadable as he turned towards his outraged councilor. "What would you have me do, Lord Ragnor? Pass up on an opportunity to learn more of the Enemy's strength and position because they _might_ be lying? Turn elflings out into the wild on the suspicion that they _might_ be spies? I would rather have a possible spy where I can see him then the blood of the innocent on my hands."

Ragnor looked prepared to keep arguing so Legolas decided to interrupt. "I assure you we are no spies, my Lords. Just because we were once slaves does not mean we serve the Dark Lord, if anything our captivity has made us determined to oppose the Dark Lord in every way possible."

"I do not think we have much to fear from these elflings, Lord Ragnor," interjected Arminas with a grin and nod at Vanwa. "They strike me as very unlikely spies."

Vanwa, who had grown sleepy from eating so much after a long day of traveling, had drifted off into Elven dreams sometime during Legolas' tale with his head propped up on his hand. Everyone, save Ragnor who was still fuming, smiled at the sight.

"The hour grows late, and you have traveled far. I suggest you remain as my guests tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough to find other accommodations." The King then stood, bringing everyone else to their feet as well. "My councilors and I have some more business to attend to, so I must leave you now." The Queen stepped closer to her husband and whispered something in his ear. "I shall leave you in the capable hands of my Queen. Good night." The King strode out of the hall followed by his councilors, who seemed surprised that the Queen would not be coming with them.

Queen Melian had been mostly silent the whole evening, only speaking quietly to Thingol occasionally. Now she smiled and extended her hands towards the elflings. "If you will come with me I will show you to the guest quarters where you may sleep tonight, if you wish."

Legolas and Lorien smiled at the Queen and said they would like that, but did not take the offered hand. They did not feel comfortable holding the Queen's hands like little children, never mind that is what they looked like. The Queen did not seem offended and just motioned for the elflings to follow her. Lorien awoke Vanwa and took him by the hand and followed Melian. The Queen led them through several winding hallways until they came to a door that she opened and entered.

Inside was a beautiful sitting room with a door on either end that no doubt led to bedrooms. There was a low couch covered with cushions and two chairs arranged before the fireplace on the far wall. Above the fireplace hung a beautiful painting of a meadow filled with Elves dancing under the stars. A table with chairs was situated in the corner to the left of the door. To the right of the door was piled all of the elflings possessions, minus the horses and their tack of course.

"There is a double bed in each bedroom. If you leave out any dirty clothes in the sitting room they will be washed and returned to you by morning," said the Queen as the elflings looked around the room curiously.

At that moment Vanwa yawned and gave the Queen and the twins a sheepish look. "I am going to go to bed before I fall asleep again," he signed ruefully.

"Goodnight, Vanwa," Lorien said pulling the younger elfling into a hug and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, youngling," Legolas said as he gave his own goodnight hug and kiss.

Vanwa gave Queen Melian a low bow, grabbed the bag containing his things, and then went into the left hand bedroom. A moment later he threw his dirty clothes out.

"Vanwa obviously respects and loves you two a great deal," Melian observed in a conversational tone. "Some might question why an elfling would have such respect and trust for two who are only a few years his elder."

The twins merely stared at the Queen placidly. "Do you question it, your majesty?" asked Legolas curiously.

"No," was Melian's surprising answer. "It is plain to any that can see that you two are much older than you appear, Travelers of the Worlds."

The twins were not surprised that the Maia had perceived that they were older than they should be, but they were surprised by the name she called them. Travelers of the Worlds is what they called themselves in reference to their journeys among many different worlds. Generally the twins tried to keep their otherworldly travels secret. Mainly because most people did not even believe in the existence of other worlds, much less that two Elves could travel between them at will. Plus, if their magic rings, which is what they used to travel between the different worlds, fell into the wrong hands it could be very bad for everyone. But despite their usual reluctance to tell anyone of their travels, the twins were not alarmed that Melian knew.

"What do you know of our travels?" questioned Lorien softly.

"I know only what I have perceived and what the One revealed to me in a dream. I know from my dream that you two travel between many different worlds, though how you do so I did not see, though I suspect. I also know that you lived for many years in a different land where you knew Eru Iluvatar as Aslan, the Great Lion. I saw in my dream that you two were once fully grown Elves but that when you came back to Middle Earth, Eru gave you the bodies of elflings. I know from looking into your eyes that you are completely devoted to the service of the One and wish no harm on anyone not in league with Evil. You need not fear my telling anyone of your travels," assured Melian, correctly guessing at what was troubling the brothers. "I will not even tell my husband, unless the safety of this realm is threatened by his not knowing or you give me leave to tell him."

The twins looked at each other and quickly came to an understanding. "I thank you for your discretion, my lady," said Lorien. "We think it would be best if our travels are kept secret. We have not even told Vanwa yet, though we plan to eventually. We just have not had an opportunity to do so yet."

"It is rather hard to find a way to discuss the existence of other worlds and talking lions who happen to be the Creator of the universe without sounding crazy," added Legolas ruefully.

"Plus it would be rather cruel to tell him of other worlds and then in the next breath tell him he can not see them until he is full grown." Melian gave Lorien an inquiring look, so he elaborated. "When we go traveling, we continue to age normally but we return to Middle Earth in the same moment we left it. I am sure you can see the questions that would raise."

"Indeed," commented Melian dryly.

"Which is one of the reasons why Aslan bade us to not go traveling until we are fully grown once more," continued Legolas. "We assume the same command applies to any we would wish to take with us."

"Fully grown once more," repeated Melian with a somewhat bemused look on her fair face. "That is not a statement you hear everyday."

Legolas took on a rather smug air. "Yes I suppose we are rather exceptional individuals when you think about it. It is not every day that Eru himself decides to turn someone back into an elfling."

"He no doubt wanted your outward appearance to match the level of your intellect, brother," said Lorien, effectively bursting Legolas' bubble.

Legolas scowled. "I notice that you are not any older looking, Lor."

"Of course not," agreed Lorien affably. "We are a matching set after all."

Legolas scowl melted into a pleased smile as he shared a warm look with his twin that spoke eloquently of the great love between them.

Melian had been watching the brothers' banter with great amusement and now gave a soft laugh that sounded like the chiming of many bells. "Indeed, a more perfectly matched set I have never seen." The twins grinned at each other, then turned to the Queen with deliberately identical expressions. "I doubt there are many who can tell you apart."

Legolas laughed. "That is the truth. I remember one time when Lor and I got separated upon arriving in a world. We both unknowingly went to the same city and became friends with the same person separately. Our mutual friend had never seen identical twins before and did not suspect that his new friend's forgetful behavior was a result of being two different people. Lor and I were far too preoccupied with acclimating to a new world and trying to locate each other to notice what was going on under our very noses. It was not until he invited us to dinner and we both showed up that we figured out what had happened. We all thought it was quite hilarious once we got over the shock of it."

Melian laughed again. "I imagine you have many equally entertaining stories to share and I would love to hear them, but it is late and you have traveled far. If you would join me tomorrow evening for a walk through my gardens I would gladly hear more of your adventures if you are willing to share them. After living so long it is refreshing to find something entirely new," the Queen said with a merry look.

The twins laughed and readily agreed to share with the Queen their experiences. It was a great relief to them to finally have someone with whom they could talk, unguardedly, with about their lives. Melian then bid them goodnight and left. The twins chatted for a bit before finally giving into their exhaustion and climbed into their bed. They were asleep the instant their heads hit the pillows.


	3. Kith and Kin

Chapter Three: Kith and Kin 

The next morning the twins and Vanwa broke their fast with Oropher and his family. Oropher's wife, Mithwen, was very gracious and soon had even shy Vanwa feeling relaxed and welcome. Ithilwen, their daughter, was more standoffish but the twins suspected it was more of a character trait then anything against them personally. There was definitely nothing standoffish about Oropher's son, Thranduil, as he was ecstatic to meet elflings near his age. He was eager to show them around his home and was disappointed to learn that he would have to wait until after the twins and Vanwa had attended the King's council and settled in with the twins', Great Uncle Rilnen.

Oropher had obviously warned his family about the mute, as they were not surprised when the twins translated Vanwa's gestures into words and they tried to primarily ask Vanwa yes or no questions. The twins were pleased to note that the family did not draw attention to Vanwa's silence and did not seem to think less of him because of it.

The twins and Vanwa were disappointed when the meal ended and Oropher told them that the council would be meeting soon. As Captain of the King's archers, Oropher would be attending the council but afterwards he would rejoin his patrol. The elflings had been disappointed by the news that the Captain would be leaving so soon as they had come to respect the Captain greatly. But a promise to visit them when he next took leave mollified them.

The twins bid Mithwen and Ithilwen a polite farewell and Thranduil a more informal, "See you tomorrow," as Thranduil had made them promise to find him tomorrow so he could give them the grand tour of Menegroth. The twins and Vanwa then waited a little ways away so Oropher could say farewell to his family in private.

Once Oropher had said his goodbyes he led the elflings to the council chamber. The council chamber was a room next to the throne room and was where the King and his council dealt with the day-to-day aspects of running a kingdom. The main feature of the room was a long, oak table at the head of which sat the King. When the King saw the elflings he waved for them to come and sit in the seats to his left. Legolas took the seat nearest the King and Lorien took the one two down so that Vanwa would be in between them. Oropher took what was apparently his usual place further down the table.

There were already a few Elves sitting around the table some of which the elflings recognized from the previous evening. Arminas and Mavwin were there and nodded to the elflings in greeting. A few more Elves arrived among which was Ragnor. When Ragnor saw where the elflings had been sat, a peculiar expression crossed his face and then he stiffly took one of the last empty seats at the end of the table. Vanwa was the one who correctly guessed what had upset the volatile Elf this time.

"We have apparently stolen the favored roost," he silently commented to the twins.

"R-o-o-s-t?" spelled out Legolas in sign language, wondering if he had misunderstood the sign.

Vanwa nodded and then gestured to the chairs they were sitting on. The twins exchanged amused glances over Vanwa's head. "You make them sound like a brood of chickens," commented Lorien, also in sign language.

"More like peacocks," signed Legolas with a twinkle in his eye and a nod at the richly attired councilors.

"Or vultures," added Vanwa morbidly with a subtly nod at the glowering Ragnor who did look disturbingly like a raptor.

Before either of the twins could comment further the King started the meeting by introducing first the twins and Vanwa and then the councilors and captains that were unknown to the elflings. The King gave a brief explanation for why he had asked the elflings to be there and then asked them to tell what they knew of the Enemy's defenses. Legolas and Lorien alternated talking and between them they gave a detailed description of what they had seen of Morgoth's strengths and weaknesses. The councilors interrupted them several times to ask clarifying questions and Vanwa interjected a few of his own observations here and there. Once the twins had shared all they knew and the councilors had questioned them thoroughly, the King dismissed the elflings.

"Now what?" asked Vanwa once they had left the council chamber?

"I suppose we should find our Great Uncle Rilnen. Ask him if he would be willing to take us in. I for one would prefer to live with kin, even when I do not know him, than live on the King's suffrage," said Legolas.

"I agree, Las." Lorien then turned to Vanwa. "What do you think Vanwa? Do you wish to stay with us or would you rather live elsewhere?"

Vanwa was hurt, thinking that perhaps the twins did not want him around anymore, but the anxious look on their faces as they awaited his reply made it clear that that was not the case. "If I did not want to stay with you I would not have followed you this far. I will go where you go. Besides, there is nowhere else for me to go. The last of my family died when Nana did," added Vanwa somberly.

The twins gave the younger ellon sympathetic looks and they each wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You may have no more blood family here in Arda but we would be very honored if you would think of us as your family," offered Lorien.

Vanwa was astonished and jerked out from under the twin's arms so he could see both of their faces at once and determine their sincerity. They had the same slightly anxious look on their faces as they had before but beneath that was a deeper emotion and Vanwa had to blink back tears when he finally recognized it as love. Vanwa took a deep, shaky breath to calm himself and then smiled as he made the sign that meant brothers. Both Legolas and Lorien loosed the breaths they had been holding and then they were laughing and pounding Vanwa on the back as they welcomed him into their family.

Once they had calmed down a little they asked a guard how to get to the smithies and then they were on their way. It took them longer than it should have to reach the smithies as they were in no hurry and they stopped often to admire the various wonders of the underground city. Legolas was the one that made a game out of guessing the stories behind the colorful paintings and tapestries they passed. When he could not guess the original story, he made up humorous stories and soon had both of his brothers laughing till their sides hurt.

"Pardon me," Legolas said to the Elf that was closest to the entrance of the smithy, "could you tell us if Rilnen is here?" The Elf nodded and directed them to where an Elf was pounding out the beginnings of a spearhead deeper in the smithy. "Thank you."

As the elflings weaved their way through the smithy they studied the Elf as best they could while he had his back towards them. Rilnen was a tall, broad shouldered Elf with thick, muscular arms. His strokes as he worked the red-hot iron were strong and swift and aimed with the precision of one long accustomed to the swing of the hammer. He was wearing a long leather apron over a simple sleeveless tunic and leggings. His dark brown hair was braided in a single plait all the way to his lower back. When he turned around to thrust the hot iron back into the fire the twins saw his face for the first time and stopped in shock. He looked like Nana! Rilnen's eyes were the same soft grey that the twin's mother had been and he had the same furrow in his brow that Falawen had always had when she was concentrating.

Rilnen noticed them standing there and the furrow disappeared to be replaced by a smile that made him look even more like Falawen. "Can I help you?"

The twins seemed to have taken root so Vanwa stepped forward with a bright smile and gave him a shallow bow in place of greeting. That snapped Lorien out of his daze and he pulled Legolas down with him into a short, respectful bow. "You are Rilnen?" Lorien asked, more for something to say than in doubt since the family resemblance was so strong.

"Yes, I am Rilnen. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, actually. I am Lorien, this is my twin Legolas, and this is our youngest brother, Vanwa," said Lorien with a quick smile at Vanwa.

Vanwa blinked at being introduced as the twin's brother but then a brilliant smile spread across his face and he drew himself up proudly. Seeing Vanwa's smile forced Legolas to push aside the ghosts of the past and focus on the present. "I believe you might know us as the sons of Nolocano and Falawen, daughter of Rhovan and Daurhael."

Now it was Rilnen's turn to be surprised. "But that is not possible! Falawen and Nolocano only had two sons and they were killed twenty-four years ago."

Vanwa glared at Rilnen for daring to imply that his twins were lying. He longed for a voice so he could set the Elf straight. As it was he had to settle for glaring and let the twins defend themselves.

"I assure we are not dead," said Legolas drily. "And Vanwa is adopted." No need to say by whom, or when.

"Our mother and we were captured, not killed, twenty four years ago. Nana died ten years later but we lived and escaped." When Rilnen still looked skeptical Lorien resorted to logic. "Think! Uncle, there are not that many Elven twins. How many golden haired, forty-one years old twins do you think there are? Does not our very existence give credence to our words?"

"I believe you," murmured Rilnen wryly. "Only a descendant of my sister could argue so convincingly. But what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," said Legolas with a smirk.

Lorien elaborated, "We came to ask if you would be willing to let us live with you. Being as young as we are we do not think it would be good for us to live on our own. And we did not know who else to ask."

"Of course you can live with me," assured Rilnen. "I would never turn away kin, and I have plenty of room. But where have you been? How did you get here?"

The twins glanced at each other and then around the crowded smithy. They could see that those who were close enough to hear their conversation were casting them surreptitious glances as they went about their work. "That is a long tale to tell and one best told in private," said Lorien.

Rilnen raised an eyebrow but nodded. "We can go to my quarters. I just have to finish this up first." He said gesturing to the half made spearhead.

The twins and Vanwa nodded and then found a place where they could watch and not get in anyone's way. Lorien watched Rilnen's actions with professional interest and Legolas could tell he had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting or asking any questions.

"Maybe you should give him a few pointers," Legolas whispered in his brother's ear.

Lorien shot his twin a disapproving look and leaned over to hiss in his ear. "That would be very rude, Las. Besides, just how would I explain how I came by my knowledge?"

Legolas saw the longing in his twin's eyes and felt his heart twist a little as he realized just how much Lorien wanted to take up the hammer again and that he would not unless he found a way to do so without revealing their secret. Lorien had studied smith craft for years under the dwarves of Narnia, and various other peoples, and had grown quite proficient. Having to disavow any knowledge of the craft so he would not be made to make weapons for the Enemy had been torture for him. Legolas felt determination rise up in him to find a way to give his brother back a part of the life he had lost.

"I am sure it would not seem suspicious if you asked questions, as long as they were not too technical," whispered Legolas. "If you show enough interest I am sure our Uncle would be willing to teach you. It would require quite a bit of acting on your part but you are smart enough to pull it off."

Lorien nodded thoughtfully and then gave Legolas a brilliant smile. "I am truly blessed by Eru to have such a smart and thoughtful brother as you, Las. Thank you."

Lorien began watching Rilnen with renewed interest while Legolas stood beside him with a goofy smile fixed on his face. Some of the things that Rilnen did Lorien had never seen before and the questions he asked came from honest curiosity.

Rilnen finished the spearhead and led the elflings a short ways down a hallway to his rooms. As they walked they noticed that Rilnen walked with a slight limp. Once they were seated in his sitting room Legolas asked him about it. Rilnen answered by pulling up his right pant leg, revealing that he had a wooden leg from the knee down. Vanwa stared at Rilnen's leg in horrified fascination and it took a stern look from Lorien to remind him of his manners.

"I was young, maybe a little older than you two are now," Rilnen began. "I was out hunting with my brothers and we were attacked by wolves. I knew next to nothing about wolves and even less about battle and I foolishly let myself get separated from my brothers. A wolf got a hold of my leg before my brothers could fight their way back to my side. Thankful they managed to save my life but by the time they got me to the healers my leg was a lost cause. Once I had healed, my brothers designed and made the leg you see now." Rilnen gave the prosthesis a slap before pulling down his pant leg. "But enough about me, tell me about yourselves."

The twins took turns telling Rilnen about Hithlum and Angband and their lives in each. They then made Vanwa tell his own story with Lorien acting as interpreter. Rilnen had a small kitchen in his quarters and Legolas made lunch while Vanwa 'talked'. Once Rilnen had heard their stories, and recovered from the shock of said stories, they all sat down to a surprisingly delicious lunch. Surprising to Vanwa and Rilnen that is, Lorien was well acquainted with his brother's superb cooking skills. As they ate Rilnen told them a little bit about the history of his home.

The main living area was a part of the original caves that wound throughout the hill and all the other rooms opened into it. Rilnen's father and brothers had been artisans as well as warriors and had enlarged the living area and carved out the bedrooms themselves. His mother had been the one that painted the walls with beautiful murals depicting their life in Cuivienen and journey to Beleriand.

The main room held the kitchen, dining table, and a comfortable sitting area around a large fireplace. There were five bedrooms as well as a bathroom built in a semicircle around the main room. Originally there were only three bedrooms but with the birth of first Daurhael and later Rilnen, additions had been joyfully made. The newest addition was the kitchen, which his father had added after Rilnen lost his leg so that he would not have to make the long trip up to the dining hall several times a day.

After lunch talk turned to making arrangements for the twins and Vanwa to begin living there. Since Rilnen was the only one living there the elflings had their pick of rooms. Vanwa decided to take Daurhael's old room, which was closest to the outer hallway, while the twins took over Rilnen's brothers' old rooms, which were across the main room from Vanwa, since they were side by side. The twins planned to put a door in the wall between their rooms, which Rilnen agreed to on the condition that they got an expert to help them do it. The twins agreed, though they could have easily done the work themselves having become competent masons while mining ore for Morgoth. Rilnen's room was next to Vanwa's while the master bedroom on Rilnen's other side would be kept as an extra room.

Once rooms had been decided upon, Lorien and Vanwa volunteered to fetch their things while Legolas and Rilnen made arrangements with the Horse Master for the care of their horses. They would also find one of Rilnen's carpenter friends and ask him if he would help put in the door the twins wanted.

Rilnen grabbed his cane and then the foursome set off together but split at the end of the hallway.

Legolas and Rilnen stopped by his friend's workshop first. They got there just as he was about to leave. Rilnen introduced Legolas as his nephew, which was a new experience for Legolas having never been called nephew before. Rilnen then introduced his friend as Githil Arminasion.

"Your parents are Lord Arminas and Lady Findoriel?" questioned Legolas.

"So they tell me," confirmed Githil dryly. "You have met them?"

"Briefly. My brothers and I had supper with the King last night and your parents were there," Legolas said nonchalantly. "And I saw your father again when we attended council this morning."

Rilnen and Githil stared at the elfling who acted like dining with the King and attending his council were an everyday experience. Githil was the first to shake off his bemusement and ask what they were doing there. Legolas explained what they wanted and Githil agreed to come by tomorrow morning. Legolas thanked him and Rilnen offered to make him breakfast if he came by early enough. Githil eagerly accepted the offer since he knew what a good cook his bachelor friend was.

Rilnen and Legolas bid Githil farewell and continued on their way. After a fairly long walk with the only conversation being the steady tap of Rilnen's cane, they exited Menegroth and Legolas stopped and whistled. After a moment's wait, a herd of about thirty horses appeared and clattered over the bridge.

Rilnen gaped as Legolas joyfully greeted the horses by name and began praising them on how handsome they looked. Personally, Rilnen thought they looked rather thin and mangy but was far more concerned about the number of horses than their health. All the horses began crowding around Legolas to get their share of attention and Rilnen shrank back towards the safety of the gates and their guards to avoid getting bumped or stepped on.

"When you said you had a few horses I thought you meant three or four, not a whole herd!" shouted Rilnen from his place of safety next to one of the gate guards. "What in Arda are you going to do with so many horses?"

Legolas laughed. "That is what I need to talk to the Horse Master about. You said you knew where he lived?"

"I do. He lives above the stables, which are a short walk downriver."

"A short walk is an even shorter ride. Pick which horse you want to ride and I will introduce you."

Rilnen's eyes widened as he looked at the swarming mass of horseflesh and he took an unconscious step backwards. Memories of the last, and only time, he had ridden flashed through his mind and he gulped. Legolas' horses were far bigger than the pony a much smaller Rilnen had fallen from and he felt certain falling from one would result in more than a sprained wrist.

"I-I do not know how to ride," Rilnen eventually stammered out.

He might have said he did not know how to breath judging from Legolas' shocked and horrified expression. "Oh Uncle, you have missed out on one of the finest disciplines there is. Thankfully, I have the perfect horse to rectify the situation." Legolas led over an old sway backed mare. "Helen here is quite experienced at teaching beginners the finer points of staying aboard. Hold this for a moment please." Legolas thrust the cane he had wrested from a frozen Rilnen into the hands of an amused guard. Legolas bustled his uncle on top of Helen, keeping up a steady stream of chatter as he did so Rilnen could not protest. Once Rilnen was mounted, Legolas retrieved his cane from the guard and leapt aboard a younger stallion named Rory. They set off at a gentle walk with Legolas riding close beside Rilnen so he could assist him if necessary.

Rilnen was very grateful for Legolas' constant chatter since it kept his mind off the fact that he was riding an animal that could easily kill him, if it so chose. Plus, Legolas was telling him about Vanwa learning to ride, which was actually subtle instruction for Rilnen while at the same time preserving his dignity. Eventually, Rilnen began to relax and enjoy the ride as he realized that Helen would not kill him and in fact seemed to like him, or at least not hate him.

Despite his lingering terror, Rilnen had enough presence of mind to notice and admire the way Legolas was riding. The ellon sat on his horse like he was born there and the joy he derived from riding was obvious. The other horses were still following and, occasionally, they would get a little rowdy. Rilnen was very amused and impressed when two great stallions broke off their fighting and turned into docile little puppies at a single command from their beloved master.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Rilnen out of his smithy and on a horse! I must be dreaming," a silver-haired Elf exclaimed as he approached the pair who had stopped in front of the stables.

Legolas correctly assumed from the slightly bowed legs, muddy boots, and riding clothes spotted with horsehair that this was the Horse Master. Legolas slid off Rory and was amused to discover that he was a good head taller than the Elf, and he was not even fully grown yet.

"No mistake, Cordof. I am on a horse and would very much appreciate it if someone would help me _off_ of it," groused Rilnen good-naturedly.

Legolas and Cordof both moved to help Rilnen down and studied each other out of the corner of their eyes as they steadied his dismount.

Once Rilnen had breathed his sigh of relief about being earthbound once more he made the introductions.

"Nephew, eh? Figures that it would take a family member to get Rilnen back on a horse. He certainly does not listen to his friends," Cordof shot Rilnen a glower but Rilnen only rolled his eyes. "I assume that these mangy creatures are yours then youngling."

Legolas bristled at the condensation in Cordof's voice but he knew what Lorien would say if he got in a fight so he tempered his reaction as best he could. "Yes they are," he bit out. "I hope they are not too mangy to grace your stables, Horse Master." Not even Lorien could find fault with that statement.

"Takes coin to board horses, elfling," Cordof informed him matter of factly.

Legolas had not considered that and kicked himself internally for the oversight. The elflings had a handful coins taken from the Men that had attacked them and they had planned to sell the extra weapons and armor as scrap metal but other than that they had nothing of value. Legolas gaze slid to where Rory was waiting patiently for his master's attention. The horses were valuable.

"I will cover any expenses, Cordof," Rilnen said quietly.

"No!" Both Rilnen and Cordof were surprised by Legolas' outburst. "These are my horses, Uncle. I appreciate your offer but I prefer to pay for their board myself."

"I mean no insult, elfling, but do you have any money?" Cordof asked, pointedly _not_ looking at Legolas' ratty attire.

"Not much," Legolas admitted candidly. "But I can work. If you need the help I think you would find me to be a useful addition to your staff, Horse Master."

"With the addition of your herd I will definitely need more help. But what my grooms are paid is not enough money to pay for all your horses' board."

"Oh." A moment's thought was all Legolas needed to decide what to do. "I will sell a few of the horses. I do not need all of them. My plan is to breed the best of them, so the sale of future foals will help with expenses as well."

Cordof and Legolas than began discussing to whom Legolas could sell his horses and for how much; a conversation that went completely over Rilnen's head, as did most of the conversations that followed. One of the few things that Rilnen did grasp was that Cordof seemed to be quite impressed with Legolas, and vise versa. Both of them seemed to be excited to start working together, although Legolas said he had to talk to his brothers before he could commit to anything.

Three hours later Legolas and Cordof had settled everything they needed to settle and Rilnen and Legolas started back towards the gates on foot at Rilnen's insistence, having had enough of horses for the day. They talked little, being content to just listen to the trees and the river. When they finally got back Rilnen said he had some things he had to do in the smithy so Legolas returned to their quarters alone.

Lorien and Vanwa had retrieved their belongings and put them away hours ago. To avoid boredom they had taken to cleaning. They cleaned every room meticulously, save Rilnen's since they did not want to invade his privacy. After they had cleaned everything they could think of and Legolas and Rilnen still had not come back, they started rearranging. Lorien figured out the best place to put the door in the wall between his and Legolas' rooms and then they rearranged both rooms to better suit the new design. They were trying to figure out where to move Legolas' washstand when Legolas walked in.

"Las! Come see what we found when we went to get our things out of the guest room," Lorien called excitedly as he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a bulky package. "There were three packages, each with one of our names on it. Vanwa and I already opened ours," Lorien said as he handed Legolas his package.

There was a note on top and Legolas read that first: _A gift from Queen Melian to her exceptional young friend. _

Legolas unwrapped the package and pulled out a grey cloak very similar to what he had seen the March Wardens wear. Also in the package were three shirts, two pairs of dark brown pants, a pair of soft leather boots, a wooden flute, paintbrushes, and a box of paints. The shirts were dark green with beautiful gold embroidery. Two of the shirts were plainer for everyday use while the third was of much finer material and more richly embroidered. But what stunned Legolas was the rearing lion stitched in red on the front of the formal shirt. It was the emblem of Narnia! It took Legolas' bewildered brain awhile before he realized there was something else that was strange. On the left side of the shirt towards the top was an image of a branch with young leaves on it crossed with a sword over two interlocking rings. A quick look revealed that the image was on _everything_; even a tiny version of it was carved on the paintbrushes.

"Come brother, you must see Vanwa's and my gifts as well."

Legolas followed Lorien into his room while Vanwa ran to get his gifts. Lorien went to his wardrobe and pulled out a grey cloak, identical to the one Legolas had, two pairs of tan pants, three royal blue shirts with gold embroidery, leather boots, a whittling knife, and a hammer. Again the red lion graced the front of the finest shirt. But instead of a branch and sword, a hammer and arrow crossed over interlocking rings were emblazed on everything.

"I am beginning to see a pattern here," Legolas muttered wryly to his twin as Vanwa brought in his gifts.

Vanwa had the same cloak and boots, the same amount of clothes, and a portable writing desk complete with ink, quill pens, and a stack of blank paper. Vanwa's pants were dark grey and his shirts were red with gold embroidery. Instead of a lion, the front of the formal shirt had a crossed quill and sword over interlocking rings. The emblem was repeated on Vanwa's other gifts as well.

"These are very fine gifts," Legolas murmured as he inspected Vanwa's new writing desk.

"Yes they are." Lorien waited for Legolas to say something more, but for once Legolas was not the one eager to talk. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Lor?"

"Anything!" Lorien exclaimed. "I want to know what you think of those emblems for one thing."

"I think they are very interesting. I definitely want to ask Melian where she got them from when we thank her for the gifts." Lorien still appeared disgruntled so Legolas decided it was time to deflect some attention. "What do you think of the emblems, Vanwa?"

"I think they are very fitting," he signed. "Although the significance of the rings escapes me. Unless they are supposed to represent elven immortality."

"I suppose they could mean that," offered Legolas rather weakly. Vanwa gave him a look that clearly meant 'do not lie to me, I am not an idiot.'

Legolas looked questioningly at his twin. "We had best sit down," Lorien said in way of answer, Legolas grinned. "We have a lot to tell you, little brother."

They settled comfortable on Lorien's bed and then Legolas began talking. Legolas started with their waking for the first time in Narnia and went from there. He easily slipped into storyteller mode and soon had even Lorien, who had lived through the events he was describing, hanging on his every word.

Story time was cut short, though, when Rilnen came home. "Remember Vanwa, you cannot tell anyone about this, even Uncle Rilnen," whispered Lorien as they went to greet Rilnen.

Vanwa gave Lorien an aggrieved look. "I would never betray your trust. Besides, whom would I tell? You and Legolas are the only ones that can understand me."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. You really need to learn sign language, Uncle," Lorien said by way of greeting.

Rilnen blinked, bemused. "I would be happy to learn. But for now I was wondering if you would like to have supper in the dining hall."

"As you wish," Legolas said. "We will just go change first."

"Change what?" wondered Vanwa.

"Clothes, Vanwa," Lorien said, tugging at Vanwa's too big shirt. "I for one am looking forward to wearing clothes that actually fit."

Vanwa's face lit up as understanding dawned. He turned on his heel and darted into Lorien's room where his gifts still lay. Lorien laughed and followed him while Legolas went to his own room leaving a confused Rilnen in the main room.

Legolas was the first to appear wearing his new clothes. He also had his cloak wrapped around his arm and Rilnen stared at it with astonishment. "Where did you get that cloak?"

"From Queen Melian. She gave all three of us cloaks as well as these clothes and a few other things. Why do you ask?"

"Because that color of cloak is only given to the March Wardens, and you are too young to be a Warden."

"Well apparently the Queen disagrees," Legolas told his Uncle smugly.

At that moment Lorien and Vanwa appeared also wearing their new clothes. "The queen disagrees with what?" asked Lorien.

"That we are too young to be March Wardens. Our Uncle says this color of cloak is reserved for the Wardens."

Lorien sighed. "Another thing to ask the Queen about. Why are you bringing your cloak anyway?"

"Do not tell me you forgot about the Queen's invitation, Lor?"

"I did," Lorien admitted ruefully. "I will go get my cloak."

Lorien retrieved both his and Vanwa's cloak. Vanwa gave Lorien a puzzled look as he was handed his cloak. In answer, Lorien signed, "It will be chilly by the time we join the Queen in her gardens." Vanwa accepted the cloak, and in doing so the invitation.

Rilnen was of course confused by the exchange but he did not ask and the twins did not feel like explaining so without further ado they went on their way.

Nana=Mom

Ellon=Elven male

Arda=Middle Earth


	4. Growing in Doriath

Chapter Four: Growing in Doriath

When they passed the throne room on their way to the dining hall they found the King and Queen just exiting. They stepped to the side out of deference. When the Queen saw them she smiled, murmured for the King to go ahead without her, and then came over. Rilnen and the brothers bowed low to the Queen.

Melian addressed Rilnen first. "You are Rilnen, I presume." Rilnen nodded. "I hope you are not here to say that you have refused the care of these elflings."

"No, my lady. I have agreed to take them into my home," Rilnen said, although he was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

"That is good. I believe you will find that they will enrich your life greatly." Melian than turned to the brothers. "I am glad to see that the clothes fit. Does your new home please you?"

"It does," the twins chorused and Vanwa nodded.

"We are extremely grateful for your gifts, my lady," Legolas began.

"But they did raise a few questions," continued Lorien. "If you have a few minutes to spare?"

"I will answer your questions, but first you must promise to join me for supper," the Queen offered.

"It would be our pleasure, my lady," Legolas said speaking for all of them.

"Good," Melian said with a pleased smile. "Ask away."

"The emblems," "The cloaks," the twins said at the same time and then stopped and looked at each other. Lorien graciously gestured for Legolas to continue. "The cloaks," Legolas repeated and gestured at his cloak wrapped arm. "Uncle Rilnen told us this color is reserved for the March Wardens. What did you mean by giving them to us?"

"I meant it as a sign of my favor," the Queen said simply. "If you look at the clasps you will see my personal emblem." All three elflings quickly located the nightingale shaped clasps. "Wearing those cloaks I think you will find it possible to gain admittance into warrior training, or even the Wardens."

"While without them we would probably not even been allowed onto the practice fields until we are of age," Legolas guessed.

"Even without my favor, you would work your way into the Wardens early," Melian said knowingly. "I am merely smoothing the way a little."

"You have our most sincere thanks," Legolas said gratefully.

"What about the emblems, my lady," Lorien said while raising a hand to touch the crossed hammer and arrow on his shirt. "Where did you get them?"

"I got them from looking at both your past and your future. Do you accept them?"

"Yes," said Lorien, and Legolas and Vanwa nodded. "But what are they supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what they mean. But even if you do not," here Melian's eyes flickered to Vanwa, "their meanings will become more clear with time. For now let us go eat."

As they followed the Queen to the King's table many a curious gaze rested on the entourage. Word had spread quickly of the mysterious elflings that had appeared out of nowhere and many heads had been scratched trying to figure out who they were. The fact that the elflings were eating for the second time at the King's table sent even more tongues wagging.

Rilnen had never sat at the King's table and was slightly intimidated by all the fine lords and ladies that sat at there, especially Ragnor, who sent dark looks towards the twins the entire meal. Legolas and Lorien were completely at ease despite Ragnor's ill temper, and acted like lords in their own right, which they were in a different world. Vanwa was too enthralled with the food to pay much attention to anything else.

Throughout the meal a group of minstrels played off to the side of the dining hall. Every so often Legolas would glance at them with longing and towards the end of the meal Lorien got tired of it. "Maybe you should go give them a few pointers," he whispered in his brother's ear.

"I thought you were the one that said that would be rude. Besides, I am nowhere near as good a musician as they are," Legolas whispered back with a rare note of shyness in his voice.

"Well one way to get better is to go learn from them," Lorien counseled. Legolas just shook his head stubbornly. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother," Lorien wondered teasingly. "The Legolas I know would walk into a dragon's lair unflinching."

"Leave me alone, Lor" Legolas growled with some heat and Lorien sat back in surprise. He was well aware that Legolas had a quick temper but he almost never turned that temper on his brother. Legolas sighed, already regretting his words. "I am sorry, Lor. I did not mean that."

"It is forgotten," Lorien said, and meant it. "Are you going to go over there or not?"

"I am still eating, Lor. Give me time." But when Legolas had finished his food and still made no move to join the musicians Lorien decided that it was time for more drastic measures.

"If you do not go over there I will tell the whole table how you screamed like a little girl when we put manure in your hair." Lorien had been signing this time and Vanwa had happened to glance over and nearly choked on the pudding he was eating.

"You would not dare," Legolas hastily signed back.

Lorien just gave him a look. "I will tell them that you drool in your sleep too." Vanwa would have laughed at that but he was still busy coughing.

"You are making that up," Legolas signed accusingly.

"They would not know that," Lorien signed, indicating the nobles. Legolas still made no move to get up. "You better get moving before I decide to tell the Queen of your ridiculous fear of bees."

Legolas flushed crimson and decided that discretion was the better part of valor. Legolas bid a very dignified "Pardon me" to the King and Queen that was only partially ruined by Vanwa's hysterical laughter and Lorien's smirking.

Despite his initial reluctance Legolas had a very nice time talking music and instruments with the minstrels. Legolas had first learned to play the flute from his mother and then after she died he had continued his musical studies with the music loving creatures of Narnia. The minstrels, of course, did not know of Legolas' extensive studies but they recognized his talent and invited him to play with them sometime, an invitation he eagerly accepted.

Before too long the Queen led the twins and Vanwa out a side door into her garden. As they walked amongst the fragrant flowers Melian asked about the world that had been the twins' home for so long. The twins spoke lovingly of Narnia and their family there.

"You know Narnian history quite well," Melian commented eventually. "I wonder if you know your own world's history so well."

"No, we do not," admitted Lorien.

"In our defense," Legolas said, "we were actually there for all of Narnia's history while we have been here barely at all."

"The time we have spent here has not been conducive to learning history," added Lorien.

"I understand," Melian said compassionately. "I was just wondering if you would like to learn the history of your home world from one who has been there for most of it."

"Are you offering?" asked Legolas flippantly.

"Yes."

The brothers exchanged surprised glances. "But you are the Queen!" signed Vanwa. "Surely you are too busy."

Lorien started to translate but Melian motioned him to stillness and answered Vanwa. "I am not so busy that I cannot take time for friends."

"You can understand me?" Vanwa signed hopefully.

"I can," Melian answered, but she did so without saying a word aloud. Vanwa's jaw about fell off when he heard Melian's voice in his mind. The twins were surprised but they were more familiar with mindspeaking so they were not as stunned.

"Now that is something I would not mind learning," Lorien said admiringly.

"I will teach you if you wish," offered Melian. "At the very least you two should learn to better control your dreams." The twins nodded in agreement while Vanwa stared at them like they had grown extra heads. The twins had a natural ability to share their dreams but as of yet they had little control over the process, which would change under Melian's tutelage.

"May I ask why you want to teach us?" Legolas asked.

"Because I see great potential in all three of you and I want to help nurture that potential."

The twins accepted that response but Vanwa appeared skeptical. "Potential for what?" he wondered.

"For whatever you want to be," the Queen responded laying a gentle hand on Vanwa's cheek. Vanwa blushed but held the Queen's gaze. The twins assumed they were mindspeaking since they saw Vanwa straighten and then nod confidently after a pause.

Melian released Vanwa and turned to the twins. "I assume that history is not the only subject that you lack knowledge in." The twins reluctantly acknowledged the accuracy of that statement. "I do not have time to teach you everything you need to know but I can introduce you to those who can, if you wish."

"We do wish that," Lorien confirmed, though Vanwa did not seem as keen on the idea.

"Now that your education is settled how about you tell me a story of another world?"

The twins happily obliged and the rest of the evening was filled with stories and laughter.

* * *

><p>The elflings schedule quickly filled up with activity, which pleased them just fine. It had been hard for the newly escaped slaves to go from having every day and most nights filled with hard work to suddenly having nothing to do, and the twins were not Elves that took to boredom gladly.<p>

True to her word, Queen Melian gave them history lessons and telepathy instructions as often as her schedule allowed. She also introduced them to the Royal Tutor, Ingwil, who was the same Elf that had taught Luthien as well most of the younger courtiers. As it happened Thranduil, Oropher's son, was also tutored by Ingwil and thus spent a lot of time with the brothers. He proved to be a very good friend to the brothers, Vanwa especially, and Vanwa would often go play with him whenever his schedule allowed.

In addition to their regular studies the twins also began warrior's training. While they had skill with the blade and bow and had fought many battles, the other Elves did not know that and the twins knew they would not be accepted as warriors until they had training they could admit to. Their Weapons Master, Bronweg, proved to be an exacting teacher and the twins learned much under his tutelage.

When the twins were not studying they could be reliably found pursuing their favored trades; for Legolas that was working in the stables, playing with the minstrels, or perhaps spending a little time painting. Lorien apprenticed himself to Rilnen and helped with Githil's carpentry business part time. He also spent some time with the healers learning a bit of healing craft. Vanwa often tagged along with Legolas and helped him with the horses but the twins refused to let him get a job there, or anywhere else for that matter. Having had their own childhood cut short, the twins wanted Vanwa to have as long and free a childhood as they could manage.

Sixteen more years passed while Vanwa and the twins dwelt in Doriath. During that time Legolas and Lorien turned fifty and came of age, according to when they were born that is, they were actually well into their second century thanks to their travels, which they resumed once they were of age again. They also joined the March Wardens and were placed in Oropher's patrol, to the twins, and sometimes Oropher's, delight.

Vanwa had not wanted the twins to leave and moped for weeks after they left. Thranduil and Rilnen did what they could to cheer the elfling up, but it was not until Cordof offered him a job at the stables that he perked up again. It also helped that the twins took leave as often as they could, which was not as often as Vanwa would have liked.

A year before the twins came of age and joined the Wardens, Morwen and Nienor left Hithlum and came to Doriath. While the twins and Vanwa had little contact with the Women, they did ask them for news of Hithlum, which had been their home. What the Women told them of the impressment of the House of Hador at the hands of the Easterlings angered and concerned them. What worried them most was the Women's lack of news of any Elves in Hithlum. The Women had not seen any Elves for many years, and those had been messengers of Thingol. But they also admitted if there were still Elves living freely in Hithlum it was unlikely that they would have heard of them.

A more numerous and frequent guest at Menegroth were Dwarves, which pleased the twins since in Narnia they had been good friends with many of the Dwarfs that lived there. It was from those Narnian Dwarfs that Lorien had first learned smithcraft. Of course, Narnian Dwarfs were quite different than the Dwarves that frequented Menegroth, nonetheless, the twins, especially Lorien, were on friendly terms with most of them. Lorien had even been invited to their private smithies deep within Menegroth and had learned some smithcraft from them. So when a messenger ran into their camp saying that Dwarves had killed the King and stolen the Silmaril newly set in the Nauglamir, they were frankly disbelieving.

"What?" exclaimed Legolas.

"Was anyone else killed?" Lorien asked anxiously, thinking immediately of their friends and family in Menegroth.

Oropher gave them a warning look, not at all pleased with them for interrupting the messenger, but since he was wondering the same things he gave a prompting nod to the still panting messenger.

"Not to my knowledge," responded the messenger. "The Dwarves escaped with the Nauglamir before anyone knew what happened. The city guards are even now pursuing the Dwarves as they flee to the east. Captain Mablung sends orders that all the eastern patrols are to join him in the chase."

That sent the March Wardens scrambling for their gear and within a few moments they were following the messenger to where he said the Dwarves were heading. They heard the twang of bows and Dwarvish shouts before they saw what was happening. The city guards, led by Captain Mablung, were running through the treetops shooting at the fleeing Dwarves below them. But the Dwarves were armored and running with their shields over their heads so the Elven arrows were having little effect.

Captain Oropher sought out Captain Mablung and they conferred briefly on how to attack. Oropher then led his patrol up ahead and swung around to attack the Dwarves from the front while Mablung attacked from the rear.

The twins at first stayed with a few other archers in the trees, at Oropher's express order, shooting volley after volley into the Dwarves' ranks to keep them distracted while the Elvish forces on the ground finished them off, but eventually they ran out of arrows and joined the fighting on the ground. The battle was almost over by the time the twins joined the fight on the ground but Legolas still managed to get a long but shallow cut across his arm, although in his defense he got it saving Lorien's life.

After the battle had been won, Mablung gave orders that the surrounding area was to be searched for any remaining Dwarves. None were found, but many long years later the Elves learned that two Dwarves had escaped that battle and returned to Nogrod to the grief of many.

Mablung also ordered the Dwarves bodies searched for the Nauglamir and the corpses to be buried with all honor, little though some Elves wished to give them even that simple courtesy. As the twins went about the gruesome task of searching the bodies, they came across a few familiar faces. But they were relieved to find none of their close friends, although that was little comfort as they pulled their own arrows out of Dwarves they had talked, or in Lorien's case, worked with.

As Legolas rolled over a Dwarf he did not recognize he caught sight of a dull glimmer of light coming from the Dwarf's pocket. His breath caught when he reached in the pocket and pulled out the Nauglamir. The jewel of Feanor shone brilliantly with its own light and the light of the sun, and the many jewels of the Necklace of the Dwarves caught and reflected that light across the forest turned battlefield. All who saw it stopped and stared in wonder at the beauty of the greatest work of Elves and Dwarves combined. For a moment Legolas fully understood why battles had been waged for possession of the Silmarilli, but then he looked down at the dwarf lying dead at his feet bathed in the light of the jewel for which he had killed and been killed for and he found any desire he had for it vanishing. So it was with no small measure of relief that he handed the thing over to Mablung when he asked for it.

"I will return it to the Queen once we are done here," Mablung said as he took the Nauglamir and hid its brilliance from sight.

Once all the bodies of the slain Dwarves had been buried and the Elven casualties, both wounded and dead, loaded onto litters to be carried back to Menegroth, Mablung led the city guard away while Oropher and his patrol conducted a more thorough search of the area.

Oropher ordered Legolas to return to Menegroth with Mablung, and since he knew that asking the twins to split up was like asking the sun to stop shining, Lorien went too. Oropher said it was because of Legolas' injury but the twins suspected it was because he was still upset with them for joining the fight against his orders; and he still thought of them as elflings to be protected, an attitude which annoyed them to no end. But whatever the reason, they did not protest to going home for a bit.

At Menegroth, Lorien helped see to the treatment of the injured while Legolas had his arm looked over. Once Legolas' wound had been declared minor and properly bandaged they left to find Vanwa. It did not take them long since Vanwa had heard of their arrival and was already on his way to them. They exchanged joyful greetings and then Vanwa caught sight of the bandage on Legolas' arm and frowned in question at him.

"It is nothing," Legolas said with a dismissive wave.

Vanwa arched a skeptical eyebrow and shot a questioning look at Lorien.

"It is a very shallow wound and will soon mend," Lorien confirmed, ignoring Legolas' indignant blustering. "But tell me, how is the Queen?"

Vanwa's countenance turned grave and he shook his head sadly. "She has not left King Thingol's side. I fear she will not stay here long without him. Already she seems different, less, but somehow more than she was. Perhaps you should talk to her? I have tried, but she will not look at me," Vanwa signed and the twins could tell how much it had hurt him to be ignored. To not look at the mute was to silence the only voice he had left.

"Come, my brothers," Lorien said throwing a sympathetic arm over Vanwa's shoulder, "let us go speak to the Queen."

"For all the good it will do," Legolas muttered pessimistically.

The trio tromped down to where Melian sat beside the dead King. Captain Mablung was already there and they waited respectfully while he finished speaking with the Queen. It was not long before Mablung gave a low bow to the Queen and then left with a preoccupied look on his face. The brothers approached the Queen but hesitated before coming too close.

"My Queen?" Lorien called softly.

For a long moment Melian did not move than she stirred slightly and turned to look at the brothers. The twins' breath caught in their throat. They could see now what Vanwa had meant by the Queen being less but somehow more than she was. Already she seemed physically less 'there' to their perception, but as the Queen of Doriath's physical raiment faded the power of Melian, the Maia shone through the more. But what tore at their hearts was the terrible grief that shone through her eyes.

The twins had no words to assuage that grief so they turned their minds to a different but related matter. "You are leaving?" Legolas asked, though there was little doubt in his mind that she was.

Melian nodded gravely.

"You can not leave!" Vanwa burst out in a flurry of rapid gestures. "You are our Queen. You are all we have left. Who else but you could lead us now?"

"Another leader will come with time," Melian assured in a tone of absolute certainty. "And he shall rule justly, if briefly. There is nothing more for me here. My time in Arda ended along with Elu." Melian turned away from them to look at Thingol and her gaze turned unbearably sad again.

"You will return to Valinor?" Legolas asked in an attempt to distract the Queen temporarily from her grief.

"Yes. Valinor was my home before I met Thingol and it shall be again. I have missed it," Melian admitted softly. "But I think I will miss Doriath the more."

"Doriath will miss you, my Queen, and so will we," said Lorien.

"I shall miss you too, my exceptional young friends. Should you ever come to Valinor, look for me in the gardens of Lorien."

Realizing they had been dismissed the brothers bowed low to their Queen one last time before leaving for their quarters to grieve in private. The next morning they were not surprised to hear that Queen Melian had disappeared. They told no one of their conversation with the Queen, but they never forgot her words.


	5. Battle Underground

Chapter Five: Battle Underground

"Captain Oropher!" Shouted one grey-cloaked scout as he burst into the clearing where Oropher's patrol was having lunch. Oropher stood and the scout hurried to him to make his report while the rest of the patrol crowded around. "Captain, there is a large party of Dwarves geared for war crossing the Aros not a league south of here."

The twins saw Oropher tense, but his face stayed unreadable. "Where precisely and how many," Oropher demanded of the scout.

A ripple of unease passed through the wardens as they heard just how large and well equipped the Dwarves were. "They should not have been able to come this far," exclaimed an Elf standing next to the twins.

"What should have stopped them?" questioned Legolas in bitter realization. "The Girdle of Melian who is no longer here? No, we are the only defense Doriath has now."

"We must stop them before they get beyond the Aros," Lorien insisted.

"How do you propose we stop an armed company of Dwarves ten times our size, elfling?" snapped the scout.

Lorien ignored the scout and fixed his gaze on Oropher. "We can do it if we act quickly and use the terrain to our advantage. If we get to the Dwarves before they finish crossing the Aros we have the cover of the trees while they would be exposed. We ought to be able to hold them against the river long enough for the rest of the Wardens to join us and help us push them back into the Aros."

Oropher was shaking his head before Lorien had even finished talking. "Our numbers are too few; it would be too risky."

"Then what are your orders, Captain?" Lorien asked calmly.

Oropher looked around him at the worried and expectant faces of his patrol and came to a decision. "We will fall back to Menegroth and tell the other patrols to do likewise. We have the best chance of defeating the Dwarves with all our forces combined in our most defendable location."

"No! That is wrong," declared Legolas vehemently. "We can not win if we fight from the caves."

"Last I checked I was the captain, not you, elfling," Oropher growled in warning, but as usual Legolas completely ignored the danger he was in.

"If we fight from Menegroth we will be slaughtered and our families along with us," Legolas insisted.

"Mind your place, elfling," snapped Oropher angrily. "Either abide by my orders quietly or leave."

Legolas bristled at the insult and would have retorted but Lorien clamped a hand on his shoulder and he swallowed his anger before it had the chance to get them kicked out of the Wardens. "We will obey your orders, Captain," Lorien answered calmly.

Oropher glared at a stone-faced Legolas a moment more before nodding and issuing orders. A moment later the Wardens were heading towards Menegroth while others ran messages to the other patrols.

"Why do you think fighting from Menegroth is wrong, brother?" Lorien asked once Legolas' temper had cooled.

"I do not know why it is wrong, Lor, it just is," explained a frustrated Legolas. "I cannot explain it, but I _know_ that if we fight from the caves we will be slaughtered."

"Foreknowledge?" questioned Lorien worriedly. It was not the first time Legolas had had such premonitions and he was rarely wrong.

"I hope not," Legolas answered grimly.

They ran in tense silence for a moment before Lorien spoke again. "Whatever happens, brother, we will face it together."

Legolas gave his twin a grim but grateful smile. "Together," he agreed.

Unfortunately, Legolas' predictions of disaster proved all too true. While the Elves put up fierce resistance, they could not stop the Dwarves from gaining first the bridge and then the gates. Once the fighting was in the caves the Dwarves' victory was all but assured, both because the Dwarves were more accustomed and suited to fighting underground and in close quarters and because they now held the main gates.

Prior to the battle, the Elves that lived in the area around Menegroth had been ordered into the caves, which were assumed to be the safest place. But that refuge had now been turned into a trap with the Dwarves now holding the only way out. As soon as the twins realized that the battle was all but lost they turned their thoughts to finding a way out for the civilians and warriors when the battle was lost indeed.

"Captain Oropher, do you know of any other way out of the caves besides the main gate?" Lorien asked during a brief respite in the battle.

"I have heard rumors that there are secret entrances, but I do not where they are, if they are there at all." Oropher thought a moment before continuing. "But if anyone knows it would be Lord Mavwin." At the twin's surprised looks he conjured up a wry grin. "Lord Mavwin is, or rather was, the king's spymaster. If there are any secret entrances, Lord Mavwin will know." At that moment more Dwarves poured into the hallway they were standing in.

"We need to find Lord Mavwin," Legolas stated almost conversationally as the Dwarves gave a war cry and ran at them.

Oropher shot him a quick searching glance before nodding. "Last I heard the lords were in the council chamber. Go," he commanded before turning to meet the Dwarves with a war cry of his own.

The twins went and found the lords just where Oropher had said. The lords appeared to have been arguing but quieted immediately at the twins' abrupt entrance. "What are you doing here, elflings?" Lord Ragnor immediately sneered.

"Never mind that," Lord Arminas said in obvious annoyance at Ragnor's continual disparagement of the twins. "What news of the battle, wardens?"

"We are losing. We must give over the Thousand Caves or die," Legolas stated bluntly.

"The civilians must be gotten out of the caves immediately," Lorien added before the lords could react to Legolas' dire pronouncement. "Lord Mavwin, is there any way out of Menegroth except the main gate?"

"Yes," Mavwin said in his soft voice. "The battle is truly lost?"

"Not yet, but it will be. It was doomed the moment the Dwarves set foot in the caves," Legolas said emphatically.

"And you expect us to just take your word at that, elfling?" Ragnor interjected scornfully.

"Yes," Lorien said, and everyone but Legolas was surprised at the command in his voice. Ragnor looked like he had swallowed something sour but he stopped protesting.

"There are two hidden doors," Lord Mavwin said into the sudden silence made by Lorien's command. "One in the royal quarters and another deep within Menegroth near the treasury; both must be opened with a password."

"It will take quite a bit of time to get everyone out," Arminas observed. "Can the Wardens hold the Dwarves back long enough?"

"We will have to," Legolas said grimly.

Arminas nodded. "Legolas and Lorien, I want you two to inform the Captains that we are evacuating the civilians. Tell them where the secret doors are and tell them to keep the Dwarves away from those areas. Give us as much time as you can, but retreat when fighting is no longer feasible. We will still have need of our warriors when this is all over."

"It will be as you say, my lord," Lorien intoned, and he and Legolas gave short, respectful bows to Lord Arminas.

The twins quickly went from captain to captain relaying Lord Arminas' orders. The Elves fought with renewed vigor once they knew they were fighting for time for their families to escape. And since the Elves now had specific areas to guard they were able to coordinate their efforts more effectively.

What exactly happened after that the twins were never sure. Their world had shrunk until there was only the next Dwarf to fight and comrade to defend. But eventually they found themselves fighting with a beleaguered group of warriors before the doors of the treasury where in the lay the Nauglamir and the other royal treasures. The Dwarves attacking them easily outnumbered the Elves five to one, and more Dwarves kept pouring in from all directions while the Elves' forces dwindled without relief. The twins remembered with horrible clarity the moment ten Dwarves set upon Captain Mablung at once and slew him before the doorway of the treasury. The next moment they remembered with equal clarity as Oropher, distracted by the death of his fellow captain, was hit in the helm with an axe and fell limply to the ground. The Dwarf drew back his axe for the killing blow but Legolas killed him before he had the chance to deliver it.

"Lorien defend," Legolas barked out and Lorien took over guarding them both as he checked to see if Oropher was alive and also taking a moment to assess the battle.

There were few Elves left, and those that were still standing would not be so for long unless something was done. The only officers present had been Mablung and Oropher, and with neither one of them able to command, Legolas took the responsibility upon himself. "Retreat," he cried. Legolas quickly reached down and hauled Oropher onto his shoulder, trusting solely in Lorien's defense, as he could not carry Oropher and fight. When he looked up, several wardens had already worked themselves free of the melee. "Retreat," Legolas called again.

By that time the Dwarves had broken through the treasury doors and were pouring into the treasury to claim their share of the plunder. Fortunately, the Dwarves' greed proved stronger than their bloodlust and the Elves were able to flee with no pursuers.

"Wardens, in here," hissed a voice and Legolas spun to see Lord Mavwin beckoning them into a room. Legolas quickly ducked into the room and everyone followed him. Mavwin quickly directed them to a secret door normally hidden by a tapestry. The twins and their little following hurried through the door and down a long, dark tunnel while Mavwin hid and closed the door and followed after since the twins' company was the last to leave the caves.

The tunnel led out into the forest on the side of Menegroth opposite the gates and thus opposite the Dwarves. The door was cleverly hid in a small depression in the hill with bushes growing in front to further obscure the entrance from unknowing eyes. When the Elves emerged they were nearly blinded by the sudden light after the darkness of the tunnel and had to pause a moment to regain their bearings. The twins were surprised to see that it was early morning; they had fought the night through. Oropher, revived by the fresh air, began to struggle and Legolas had to lay him down lest he drop him.

"Where are we?" Oropher asked groggily, having stilled his struggles when he saw that he was surrounded only by Elves.

"Somewhere safe for the moment," Lorien assured him. "But we really should keep moving. Can you walk?"

Oropher got to his feet on his own but would have immediately fallen if Legolas had not grabbed him. "I can walk," he insisted stubbornly, but the slight slur in his voice belied his words. "What happened?"

"If you are referring to your injury; a Dwarf hit you in the head," Legolas answered drily as he helped his captain keep up with the others who were following the faint trail that had been left by those who had fled before them. "If you had not been wearing a helmet I would not have troubled to carry you out as you would have been quite dead, but as it is I think you will be fine within a few days. If you are asking about the battle we fled not a minute after Mablung was killed and you were hit. I thought it best to retreat while the Dwarves were distracted by the valuables in the treasury than stay and try to salvage anything and be slaughtered."

"The Silmaril?" Oropher asked, squinting slightly in an attempt to bring Legolas' face in focus.

"They took it," Legolas reported, guilt evident in his voice.

"Better the Silmaril than our lives," Lorien stated coldly with a reproving glance at his twin. "No jewel is worth that. Too much blood has already been spilt on its behalf."

"Agreed," Lord Mavwin said from his place as rear guard right behind the twins and Oropher. "Retreating was the right call, although I wonder why an elfling was the one calling it."

"Because no one else was calling it and it needed to be called," Legolas said quietly.

Mavwin studied him a moment before nodding and turned his attention back to the forest around them.

The fleeing Elves were forced to stop frequently on account of the wounded among them so it took them the whole day to catch up with the other refugees. The twins were pleased when archers in the trees challenged their approach to where the refugees had camped. They were even more pleased when Oropher and the other wounded among them were immediately escorted to a group of worn out but competent healers. Mithwen and Ithilwen were among them and both were relieved that Oropher was alive but dismayed at his injury. Lorien stayed to help the healers with the many injured while Legolas went in search of Vanwa and Rilnen. It was a large group to search through, which Legolas was only thankful for, but it did not take him long to find his quarry since word spread quickly through the camp and Vanwa was already on his way towards them.

"Vanwa!" Legolas exclaimed in delight when he saw his little brother's brown head weaving through the crowd towards him. Vanwa stopped short when he saw the red blood staining Legolas' clothes but Legolas swept him into a bone-crushing hug before he could ask if any of the blood was Legolas'. Vanwa clung to him for a long moment before he wiggled out of his hold and asked after Lorien. "Lor is well," Legolas reassured quickly. "Where is Uncle Rilnen?"

Vanwa respond to that by leading him to where Rilnen, Cordof, and Thranduil were working with some others to make some soup. Little Thranduil immediately pounced on Legolas for news of his father. Legolas explained as gently as he could that Oropher had been injured but would recover. Thranduil was understandable upset and Legolas decided it would be best for the elfling to see Oropher for himself. So Legolas took Thranduil and Vanwa, who wanted see Lorien, down to the shelters that had been hastily erected for the wounded. Oropher was awake and Ithilwen was with him so Legolas left Thranduil alone with his father and sister while he and Vanwa went to see Lorien. They ended up assisting Lorien in his duties for a while until the cooks needed help distributing the soup to the wounded. Then Legolas, Vanwa, Rilnen, Cordof, Thranduil, and several others were enlisted to help feed those too injured to feed themselves. By the time that was done it was late in the night so Vanwa and Thranduil were sent to bed, to their displeasure. Legolas stayed a while longer visiting with the warriors he knew that had been injured. He eventually found himself sitting beside Oropher who held a sleeping Mithwen in his arms. Ithilwen had left to join Thranduil hours ago.

It was only a few hours from dawn when Lorien worked his back around to where Oropher was lying. "How are you feeling Oropher?"

"Better than you look, elfling. Sit down," Oropher ordered.

Lorien's body obeyed his captain's order even as his mouth protested. "I really can not stay. I was just on my to…"

"Lor, be quiet," Legolas ordered wearily.

Lorien opened his mouth to protest but at a look from Legolas he snapped it closed with a huff.

"It occurs to me that I owe you two an apology," Oropher said out of the blue.

The twins blinked and looked at each other blankly. "Why?" Legolas asked curiously.

"If I had listened to you when we first learned of the Dwarves we could have avoided the entire battle," Oropher said bitterly.

"Or it might have only made it worse by wiping out our warriors and the Dwarves might have attacked Menegroth anyway," Lorien countered. "There is no point in second guessing your decisions. You made the best decisions you knew to make. What is done is done."

"I still should not have dismissed your words out of hand, and for that I apologize," Oropher said gravely and the twins knew what that apologue cost the proud captain.

"Apology accepted and forgiveness freely given," Lorien said with a smile to show there were no hard feelings.

"I also accept your apology, Captain." Legolas hesitated a moment before continuing. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"I have never known you to not speak your mind, Legolas," Oropher commented drily. "Permission granted."

"You might give our words more consideration if you did not think of us, and call us, elflings. I know we are very young to your mind, but we are not elflings, nor have we been for some time. We have experienced much in our short lives, and that has given us more wisdom in some matters than some Elves many times our age. When we offer an opinion or advice to our captain we do not do it frivolously. It would also help the other Wardens accept us more as equals if our captain did not treat us as bothersome children who do not know a thing about war or how to be warriors."

Oropher frowned thoughtfully at Legolas a moment then turned his attention to Lorien. "Do you feel that way too, that I treat you like children?"

"Yes and no," Lorien answered somewhat warily. "When others call us elflings it is almost always an insult, but when you call us elflings I do not feel you mean to be insulting. But soldiers follow their captain's lead and since you seem to think of us elflings they feel free to call, and treat us as elflings."

"I do not think of you as elflings," Oropher finally protested, but when the twins both gave him incredulous looks he amended his words. "Or rather I do but not in the way I think of Thranduil or Vanwa as elflings. I have known from the moment I met you two that you had not had much of a childhood and that circumstances had forced you to age beyond your years. But you are still young despite all that and I have treated you as I would any raw recruit that enters my patrol. But, since I now owe my life to your actions in battle perhaps it is time I start treating you as seasoned warriors, which you unfortunately are. I shall endeavor to stop calling you youngsters elflings."

Legolas snorted at Oropher's last comment but smiled gratefully at him nonetheless. "Thank you, Captain." At that moment Lorien loosed a wide yawn. "I think it is time for certain youngsters to go to bed."

Lorien blinked and then smirked at his brother. "If you are calling me a youngster that makes you younger than a youngster."

"Only by twenty minutes," Legolas retorted smoothly as he clamored to his feet and offered Lorien a hand.

Lorien rolled his eyes but grabbed his brother's hand and let himself be hauled to his feet. "You should get some rest too, Captain," Lorien admonished in his strict healer's voice. "And if you should get dizzy or lightheaded or anything else be sure to tell one of the healers. Head wounds can have delayed effects that we need to know about to treat properly."

"I am aware of that, elfling, excuse me, healer," Oropher corrected himself hastily.

Lorien grinned at Oropher's slip but his smile changed into a faintly irritated expression when Legolas draped an arm over his shoulders and proceeded to drag him away.

"Goodnight, Captain," Legolas called over his shoulder as he led Lorien away despite his muted protests that he still had work to do.

Oropher chuckled quietly to himself as he listened to the twins' quiet bickering fade into the distance. "Those two will certainly keep me on my toes," he mused to himself. He then glanced down at his wife lying quietly in his arms, somewhat amazed that she had slept through the whole exchange. He shuddered as he thought of how close he had come to never holding her or their children again, at least not in this life. "Thank you," he whispered, to whom he was not sure, Eru and the Valar most likely, maybe even the twins or the many Elven soldiers who had fought and died that day. "Thank you," he whispered again as held Mithwen a little tighter and listened to the wind murmur mournfully through the trees.


	6. Coming Home

Chapter Six: Coming Home

The Dwarves left soon after they had arrived, but it was nearly a month before any Elf moved back into Menegroth to live. One reason was that everyone's faith in the security of the caves had been destroyed and another was that it took that long for all the bodies to be buried and the caves deemed clear of Dwarven traps by the Wardens.

Great was the Elves' mourning when they saw what the battle had done to their beautiful home. In addition to the scars of battle, the Dwarves had also destroyed or defaced many valuables, those they had not been able to carry off. It would take the Elves years to repair even a tenth of the damage that had been done to their home. In the meantime everyone learned to ignore the odd bloodstain and pitch in and help wherever it was needed.

Lorien, being a skilled craftsman, was given temporary leave from the Wardens to help out with the many repairs needed in Menegroth, at least until the gates were back in working order. Legolas was constrained to stay in the Wardens as their numbers had been sorely depleted and the fear of attack, whether by Dwarves or minions of the Dark Lord, was still high.

Two months after the battle, while the Elves were still busy putting their home back together, there came to Doriath's eastern border new arrivals, friendly ones for a change. Oropher's patrol had been the first to spot the riders and thus was the first to welcome Dior Eluchil to Doriath.

Dior was heir to the throne of Doriath by his mother, Luthien, daughter of Thingol and Melian. With Dior was his wife, Nimloth, carrying their infant daughter Elwing. Riding behind Dior on a horse of their own were his young twins sons, Elured and Elurin. Also with Dior were several Laegrim (Green-Elves) serving as guard.

Dior came bearing both news and purpose that the Wardens rejoiced to hear. Dior and his father, Beren, with a large company of Laegrim had ambushed the Dwarves that had attacked Menegroth. The few Dwarves that had escaped the ambush had fled to the woods where they had encountered the Shepherds of the Trees; none of the Dwarves had survived. And now Dior had come to claim his birthright and become Doriath's new king.

All of this Dior related to Oropher who, as Captain of the patrol and a lord of Doriath in his own right, formally welcomed the young king with gladness. Dior then asked Oropher for news of Doriath which he provided readily.

Legolas let his attention wander during Oropher's rather long-winded report of Doriath's affairs and was amused to discover his was not the only attention to have wandered. Dior's sons, Legolas guessed them to be about three, had their dark haired heads together and were casting furtive glances at their parents and the trees above them. Legolas recognized the signs of potential mischief and since everyone else's attention was fixed on Oropher and Dior he moved stealthily towards the elflings to better discover what sort of mischief was at hand. He had almost reached them when one of the twins got carefully to his knees, they were still mounted, and then using his brother's shoulders to steady himself climbed gingerly to his feet on the horse's back. The elfling swayed a moment before getting his balance and stretching upwards to grab a flower from the blossom-laden branches above him.

Legolas' heart leapt in his throat when the twins' horse chose that moment to stamp his foot at some flies and the elfling lost his balance and began to fall. Legolas leapt forward and grabbed the elfling out of the air and settled him securely on his hip. The elfling clung to him a moment before turning startled eyes upwards. His eyes widened even more when he saw the unfamiliar face looking down at him.

"Hello," Legolas greeted softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"H-hello," the elfling stammered, not yet sure what to make of the strange Elf holding him and still frightened from his fall.

"What is your name, little one?" Legolas asked softly, hoping to ease some of the elfling's terror.

"Elurin. Who is you?" the elfling asked with a slight lisp that Legolas found endearing.

"I am, Legolas. Tell me, Elurin, why were you standing on your horse's back?"

Elurin ducked his head and squirmed guiltily. "Wanted pretty flower for Nana's hair."

"I see," Legolas murmured. He searched the branches above him, plucked one of the blossoms and handed it to Elurin. "I am sure this would look lovely in your Nana's hair."

"Thank you," Elurin lisped shyly.

"But next time get off your horse _before_ you go flower picking," Legolas said sternly, but immediately broke into a wide grin when Elurin nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Legolas swung Elurin back up behind his brother and glanced around to see if anyone had taken note of Elurin's little tumble. Amazingly, only a couple of the guards were glancing at Legolas curiously but they did not look alarmed enough to have just seen their young charge take a dive off his horse. Neither Dior nor Nimloth had noticed anything so Legolas decided to do a little mischief himself. "No need to worry your parents needlessly," Legolas whispered to the twins. "How about we keep your… unique flower picking techniques to ourselves. Provided you never repeat such techniques, at least until you are much older."

Both elflings nodded vigorously, their eyes wide with wonder that an _adult_ would be willing to keep a secret from their parents.

"So you must be, Elured," Legolas said looking at the other elfling.

"Yes. How you know?" the elfling demanded.

"I heard tell of you from Queen Melian."

"You knew Great Grandma Melian?" Elured asked eagerly.

"Indeed. She was a good friend to my brothers and me. I could tell you a few stories about her I doubt you have ever heard before, so could my brothers. You should meet Lorien when you reach Menegroth. He is my twin," Legolas explained proudly.

"You are a twin too!" Elurin exclaimed in astonishment.

At the same time Elured asked, "He a warrior too?"

"He is a Warden, and he is also a very skilled craftsman which is why he is in Menegroth instead of here with me."

"Legolas," Oropher called and Legolas spun around to see his captain looking for him and then staring at him curiously when he spotted him by the elflings. "I want you to scout ahead towards Menegroth. I want no surprises for the royal party."

"All the way to Menegroth, Captain?" Legolas asked hopefully as he trotted past Oropher to start scouting, "Menegroth" automatically translating itself into "Lorien" in his mind.

"Yes, you may visit Lorien," Oropher confirmed with a tolerant expression as he guessed what Legolas was really asking.

"Aye, aye Captain," Legolas chirped happily as he practically skipped into the trees, barely listening as Oropher ordered another March Warden to run ahead to Menegroth to tell them of their coming.

* * *

><p>It was already late afternoon when Dior's party, now enlarged by Oropher, Legolas, and two other Wardens, set out from Doriath's border and since they were going slowly on account of the children they decided to stay the night at one of the villages. Despite the short notice the villagers managed to whip up a feast in Dior's honor and the singing and dancing lasted long into the night.<p>

Legolas sat next to the twins during the feast and regaled them with stories of his brothers and their various antics in Menegroth. Later he offered to look after Elwing so Nimloth could join in the dancing, an offer she gladly accepted. When Nimloth returned after several dances she sat awhile with Legolas chatting amiably. Eventually she left to put the children to bed and Legolas asked a young village maiden to dance. The rest of the night passed in a pleasant haze of engaging festivities and pleasant companionship until at last Legolas stretched out next to a warm fire and drifted of to sleep a few hours before dawn.

The next morning Dior's party set out as a much larger company than it had been the day before since many of the villagers were traveling with them to see Dior crowned at Menegroth. They reached the Thousand Caves at noon and found what looked to be almost every Elf in Doriath waiting for them at the bridge. Thingol's entire council and all his officers, minus Oropher and those who had died in the battle, were standing at the foot of the bridge. A cheer had risen up from the Elves gathered around the bridge when Dior and his family had been seen riding towards them but they hushed when Lord Arminas stepped forward.

"I ask thee, Dior Berenion, what thy purpose is in coming to us today?"

Dior took a deep breath before answering Arminas in a clear, steady voice. "I came to thee to become thy King, if thou so wish."

"Elves of Doriath," Arminas called out to the gathered people. "Do you wish Dior, son of Beren and Luthien, daughter of King Thingol and Queen Melian to be your king?"

As one the people cried, "Yea."

Arminas again addressed Dior. "Dior Eluchil, do thee swear to be a good King to these people, to rule wisely and with respect to these good Elves from the least to the greatest, to protect thy people from all harm to the best of thy ability?"

"I swear."

At Arminas' gesture Mavwin stepped forward carrying an ornate mithril circlet upon a velvet pillow, a copy of the one Thingol had worn as the original had been buried with him. "Then as Steward of this realm I name thee King of Doriath and give thee this crown as a symbol of thy office."

Dior knelt and Arminas placed the crown upon his head. He stood and everyone felt a frisson of awe as he was revealed as King Dior, an Elf of great power, wisdom, and nobleness. Arminas stepped back and shouted, "Behold the king!" The very air seemed to shake with the force of the Elves' cheers.

Dior then crossed the bridge and led the procession through the great gates that still hung askew from when they had been broken through by the Dwarves. All the nobles followed him to the throne room where Dior's first act as King was to crown Nimloth, Queen of Doriath and name both his sons as his heirs. He then received oaths of fealty from all the nobles of Doriath as well as the officers of the March Wardens.

During this pomp and circumstance, baby Elwing began to grow fussy as elflings do when they have been forced to forgo lunch in favor of ceremonies they care nothing about. Legolas offered to take her and Elured and Elurin, who were looking a bit peckish themselves, down to the kitchens for a belated lunch. Nimloth accepted his offer since as Queen of Doriath she could hardly leave the ceremony herself.

Legolas led the foray to the kitchens with Elwing on his hip followed by Lorien, Vanwa, Elured, and Elurin. The kitchens were a hive of activity preparing for the large feast that would be held that evening. Despite the hustle and bustle the head cook still managed to fix a quick lunch for the youngsters.

The head cook seemed to take personal affront when anyone in his domain looked less then well fed. So when Legolas, Lorien, and Vanwa had first appeared all those years ago looking like they had not seen a decent meal in months, which they had not, he had been in a tizzy to fatten them up as quickly as possible. He had succeeded, though never quite to his satisfaction as the three brothers proved naturally resistant to fattening and so he still took every available opportunity to stuff food into them.

The elflings, plus Legolas and Lorien who only acted like elflings, eventually waddled out of the kitchens munching on cookies, the head cook had insisted they take, a command the elflings had been all too happy to follow. A quick peek in the throne room revealed that the new King and Queen were still dealing with matters of state, so Legolas suggested they head outside to visit the horses and everyone proved agreeable to that suggestion. So after letting the guards at the throne room know where they were going in case Nimloth or Dior came looking for their children, they tromped out to the horse pastures.

Legolas and Vanwa proudly showed off their herd of horses to the young princes while Lorien settled down with a sleepy Elwing under an ash tree. The herd that had originated as a ragtag group of nags and war scared stallions had, with years of loving care and careful breeding, turned into some of most well-behaved and beautiful horses in Doriath, or at least that is what Legolas claimed.

After playing with the foals awhile, Legolas, Vanwa, and the young twins joined Lorien and Elwing under the ash for a rest. Elured and Elurin drifted off to sleep almost immediately upon lying down and Vanwa followed them to dream land not long after.

"What do you think of Dior?" Legolas asked quietly once all the elflings were asleep.

Lorien considered the question a moment before responding. "I think he will be a good king. What do you think of Dior?"

"I think you are right; he will be a good king." Legolas shifted restlessly, and Lorien patiently waited for him to reveal what was really bothering him. "But he is no Thingol and Nimloth is no Melian. There will be no more Girdle to keep Orcs or Dwarves away from our home and family, and that scares me, Lor."

"It scares me too, Las. But we have strong leadership now, which is something we sorely lacked when the Dwarves attacked our home. I do not think we will be so easily invaded a second time. But I also remember Melian's words of a ruler who would rule justly, but briefly." Lorien silently wondered when he had come to think of Doriath instead of Narnia as their home. He then realized he still thought of Narnia as home, the same way he still thought of Hithlum as home despite the fact that they had not lived in Hithlum for centuries.

"Morgoth's power is continually growing; you and I know this better than anyone, Lor. Unless by some miracle the Valar decide to join us in our fight against him all the free realms will be overrun, Doriath included. It will not matter how strong our leaders are or how well we fight, we will lose because we can never match Morgoth's numbers. What will we do when yet another home is lost to us, if we even survive at all?"

Lorien shuddered at the grim truth of his brother's words and he had to look deep inside himself before finding the answer to Legolas despair. "We will do what we always do, Las. We will trust in Aslan to bring us to another home, even if that home is His country." Lorien's eyes bore into his twin's eyes and it was Legolas' turn to shiver at the utter certainty he heard in his brother's voice. "You and I both know that miracles can happen, we have seen them happen. Just because we are here instead of in Narnia does not mean Eru is any less powerful or less likely to move on His children's behalf. Do not give up hope, brother."

Legolas glanced down as Lorien's words struck him to the core. Elwing lay sleeping on the grass between him and Lorien and Legolas stared blindly at her a moment. Suddenly, instead of Elwing, he saw a great white bird with a Silmaril clutched in its claws flying swiftly into the west. He blinked and the vision was gone and he once more saw Elwing lying there fast asleep with her thumb stuck in her mouth. What the vision meant Legolas did not know but he felt a fresh hope stir in his heart because of it. He looked over to where Vanwa and the young princes of Doriath lay sleeping, peacefully, and he was reminded of why he would fight to defend Doriath to his dying breath. He looked back at Lorien and in his eyes he found all the strength he would need to defend his home.

"Thank you, brother," Legolas murmured, his voice rough with emotion. "I have found my hope, my purpose, and my strength. Thank you." Legolas smiled and that mischievous sparkle was back in his eyes that reassured Lorien that all was well with his brother again. "It suddenly occurs to me that I never got back at Vanwa for thinking up that ridiculous idea of putting horse manure in my hair. Turn about is fair play do you not think, Lor?"

It took Lorien a moment to remember that long ago morning by the river Aros but when he did he realized he might enjoy watching someone else be rudely awakened. He had never been convinced that Vanwa had nothing to do with tossing him in the river. So Lorien laid back and watched Legolas approach Vanwa with hands full of fresh manure and decided that there really was no place like home.

The end… for now


End file.
